


Хранитель для оборотня

by Vardana (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Angel Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vardana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сложно быть Ангелом-Хранителем. Особенно, если твой подопечный - Дерек Хейл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сущая любезность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> За обложку спасибо замечательной StuVirus

 

Стайлз с неприкрытым разочарованием во взгляде смотрел на фамилию своего нового подопечного, и мысленно приближался к окончанию карьеры Ангела-хранителя. Еще один промах — и 'прощайте' крылышки, 'здравствуйте' Падшие. Нет, такие перспективы не для Стайлза. Одно лишь упоминание о запертых на Земле неудачниках вызывало у него стремительный рвотный позыв и мелкую дрожь. В конце концов, он четыре месяца пробивался обратно в Отдел Сверхъестественных Сил, разнося личные дела потенциальных подопечных их будущим Хранителям, и делал это с одной единственной целью — вновь стать штатным сотрудником Высшего Департамента. И ведь Стайлз добился своего. Стайлз смог. А что мы имеем на выходе? Контрольное задание, словно контрольный выстрел в голову. Харрис его точно за что-то ненавидит… подлый, ехидный очкарик. И как он очутился в начальниках такого крупного отдела, да еще и в поднебесной? Стайлз до кончиков пальцев был уверен в том, что по нему плачет персональный котел в Низшем Департаменте: там есть плетки, адское пламя и много-много чертят, что спляшут вокруг него приветственный хоровод. Харрису обязательно понравилось бы. Стайлз в этом не сомневался.  
  
— Стилински! Ты заснул что ли? — окрикнули его за спиной, и парень резко обернулся, выныривая из досадных размышлений. Вышеупомянутый босс восседал на своем офисном кресле, как на божественном троне, издевательски приподнимал бровь и еле слышно усмехался. Нет, ну точно сволочь. — Если хочешь вернуться на прежнюю должность, изволь видеть сны в другом, более подходящем для этого процесса месте, а не на рабочем столе. Почему ты еще не на задании?  
— Но, сэр, здесь какая-то ошибка, — промямлил Стайлз и нервно сглотнул от напряженного, съедающего с потрохами взгляда. — Это же Дерек. Тот самый. Который Хейл.  
  
Ядовитая змея привстала с кожаного трона и мелкими крадущимися шагами направилась к своей жертве. Стайлз решил не представлять, как его проглатывают целиком, не пережёвывая, а потом медленно переваривают в желудочном соке. Стайлзу оказалось достаточно этого хищного взгляда, сверкающего за прозрачными стеклами очков.  
  
— Здесь нет никакой ошибки, Стилински, — Харрис покачал головой и положил свою ладонь на спинку стула, в которую так беспомощно вжался Стайлз. — Твой новый подопечный — Дерек Хейл, и это не обсуждается. Срок до следующего полнолуния. По нашим расчетам, срыв произойдет именно тогда. Надеюсь, тебе не понадобилось много времени, чтобы ознакомиться с материалами дела?  
— Нет, сэр, не понадобилось. К сожалению, моя память не дает мне таких поблажек, как провалы в воспоминаниях, — Стайлз недовольно скривился и отвел в сторону виноватый взгляд. Да уж, ближайшие две недели обещали быть весьма интересными.  
— Тогда приступай. И чтобы первый отчет лежал на моем столе уже через два дня, — босс развернулся и пошел обратно к своему столу, демонстрируя, что разговор окончен. Вот ведь сука.  
  
Стайлз обреченно вздохнул и повел плечами в попытке расправить длинные белые крылья, но вовремя опомнился. Одно из внутренних правил Высшего Департамента: не занимай лишнее пространство своими перьями. Так себе правило, как считал Стайлз, но выполнять приходилось беспрекословно. Он ведь образцовый Ангел-хранитель. Он никогда не сказал бы вслух, что их уставы полный отстой: личные разговоры — запрещены; бранные слова… И, да ладно? Порой без их участия Стайлз не мог выразить ни одной своей мысли. Но, к великому сожалению, они тоже были запрещены. Что уж говорить об отношениях между сотрудниками? Правильно. Говорить тут не о чем, ибо они запрещены трижды. А жаль, Лидия из Кризисного Отдела очень бы подошла на роль подружки для Стайлза. По крайней мере, в этом был уверен сам Стайлз, а мнение Лидии, извольте, спрашивать никто не собирался.  
  
Подхватив все необходимые бумаги, Стайлз сложил их в общую папку и вынырнул из кабинета в просторы длинных, светлых коридоров. Вокруг царили спокойствие и умиротворение. А еще скучная, невыносимо скучная тишина. Мимо шныряли, быстро кивая в приветствии, рядовые служащие Департамента и улыбались скорее по привычке, нежели по желанию. Выйдя на свежий воздух, Стайлз прикрыл глаза, вдохнул полной грудью теплый воздух и чуть не получил сердечный приступ от навалившегося на него Скотта. При том условии, конечно, что сердечный приступ вообще был возможен в отношении ангела, но проверять это на практике как-то не прельщало. Молодой парень с коротко стрижеными волосами, в белой футболке и с такими же белыми крыльями за плечами, отпрял назад и выжидающе уставился на Стайлза.  
  
— Что? — недоуменно спросил Стайлз и спрятал ладони в карманы зауженных бежевых штанов. — Слушай, чувак, я конечно не сомневаюсь в своем интеллекте, но до чтения мыслей мне еще далеко. Очень далеко. Примерно как тебе до отношений с очаровательной Эллисон.  
  
Друг сначала обиженно нахмурил брови, но следом тут же расплылся в улыбке, вызывая в мозгу Стайлза странное замыкание. Иногда он не понимал МакКолла. Как можно так быстро обидеться и простить, укладывая весь этот процесс в несколько секунд? Вот и Стайлз не понимал, как? Наверно, врожденная особенность моментального перегорания эмоций. Ого, кажется, он только что придумал для своего незаменимого 'бро' четкий диагноз. Главное, теперь не проговориться об этом самому Скотту.  
  
— Я слышал, тебя снова приняли на прежнее место. Мои поздравления, дружище! — он опять сгреб Стайлза в крепкое, очень крепкое для хрупких ребер объятие, и пару раз хлопнул по спине. — Задание уже дали? Кто он? Или это она?  
— Это Дерек Хейл, — только и ответил Стилински, демонстративно замолчав после сказанных трех слов. Этого было достаточно, чтобы объяснить другу всю прискорбность сложившейся ситуации.  
— Черт возьми, Харрис — бессердечная скотина. Ты как? — прищур обеспокоенных глаз заставил живот Стайлза скрутиться болезненным спазмом. Давно ему не было так паршиво, точнее, так паршиво не было вообще никогда.  
— Надо приступать к работе, — было вместо ответа на, казалось бы, бессмысленный вопрос. — Времени слишком мало.  
  
МакКолл понимающе кивнул и положил руку на плечо друга, чуть сжав пальцы.  
  
— Ты только не сильно откровенничай с ним, хорошо? А то не видать тебе Отдела Сверхъестественных Сил, как и своих крыльев.  
— Не видать, чувак, не видать… — отзеркалил Стилински и, наконец-то, расправил крылья, чувствуя блаженную тяжесть за спиной. Белые перья переливались на солнце серебристыми бликами, и Стайлзу не нужно было это видеть. Достаточно всего лишь знать. А еще ему просто необходима уверенность в том, что эти крылья останутся с ним и впредь.  
  


***

  
  
Дерек смотрел на водную гладь и молчаливо купался… нет, в своих мыслях, конечно же. Та самая гладь открывалась ему с высоты Манхэттенского моста и была слишком далеко, чтобы искупаться в ней по-настоящему. Темнота уже давно опустилась на ночной Нью-Йорк, за спиной шумели проезжающие машины, а небо заволокли тяжелые грозовые тучи. Воздух пропитался свежестью и пах озоном в преддверие дождя, но окружающая вонь от выхлопных газов заглушала мимолетное наслаждение разряженным кислородом. Раньше Дерек любил жить в старом фамильном особняке за чертой города и выбирался в мегаполис только по острой необходимости: поездка в супермаркет, редкие развлечения в ночных клубах или проверка документации в небольшом магазинчике мотоциклетной экипировки, которым они заведовали вместе с Лорой. Теперь же Дерек под дулом пистолета не вернется в тот дом, окруженный со всех сторон лесными дебрями. Слишком больно. Слишком много воспоминаний.  
  
Маленькая квартирка в тихом районе Нью-Йорка стала для него убежищем и прикрытием. Дерек не знал, от чего именно он скрывался в ней. Наверно, от прошлого, а возможно и от будущего. По крайней мере, оправдание в виде частых поездок в больницу к дяде Питеру, что пребывал в коме после нападения обратившегося в монстра альфа-оборотня, срабатывало безупречно. Питер не был связан со своей семьей крепкими узами, но встал на ее защиту, когда оказался рядом, и эта храбрость обернулась для него серьезной травмой. Дерека же рядом не оказалось и неизвестно, какой бы вышел итог, останься он дома в тот кровавый вечер. Только, разве это может волновать, если ты позволил умереть своей матери и двум сестрам, а дяде стать бессознательным овощем? Нет. Это не волновало. Это заставляло чувствовать себя обязанным перед Питером и неважно, какие разногласия были между ними прежде. Их шансы на спасение семьи изначально стремились к нулю — двухметровый монстр, с кровавыми глазами и полным отсутствием контроля, встретил своих жертв и не спешил отпускать живыми. Дерек упустил возможность повлиять на эти шансы, а Питер повлиять на них не смог.  
  
— Готов поспорить на двадцать баксов, что не спрыгнешь, — Хейл едва заметно вздрогнул от неожиданно появившегося рядом с ним парня; тот сделал вид, что смотрит в глубину темноты перед собой и ехидно улыбнулся. — Не твой вариант.  
— Оцениваешь мою жизнь в двадцать долларов? — фирменно изогнутая бровь показывала самое обычное непонимание, и Дерек точно не хотел обращать внимание на мимолетный укол обиды в груди, что его приняли за суицидника. Неужели он выглядит как человек, способный броситься с моста? Или, постойте, а как вообще должны выглядеть такие люди? Пожалуй, так же, как и все остальные.  
— Нет, чувак, я оцениваю в двадцать долларов свое финансовое состояние и лишь собирался его удвоить. Только и всего, — незнакомец повернулся к нему боком и облокотился на перила моста. Широкая улыбка медленно расплылась по лицу, открывая идеально белую, ровную линию зубов. — Итак, я выиграл? Или ты лишишь меня последних денег?  
  
Дерек сразу почувствовал подвох; странный запах, хоть и довольно привлекательный для внутреннего зверя: ягодная смесь с четким ароматом… солнечного тепла, что ли? Странные эмоции: коктейль из любопытства, волнения и страха. Странное поведение: уверенность в словах и позе, несмотря на одолевавшие ощущения внутри. Чтобы догадаться о том, кто предстал его взору, потребовалось всего несколько секунд.  
  
— Хм, наживаться на заранее известных фактах… — Хейл достал из заднего кармана джинс сложенную вдвое стопку купюр и, вытащив нужную сумму, протянул ее парню в белой футболке. Как только тонкие пальцы коснулись заветного выигрыша, Дерек обхватил чужое запястье и дернул собеседника на себя, хватая за шиворот. — Я думал, это не по-ангельски. Да и психолог из тебя так себе.  
  
С последним словом, зарвавшийся мальчишка полетел с моста, перегнувшись через перила и не успев даже пискнуть в ответ. Что ожидало его в конце полета, Хейла абсолютно не волновало.  
  
— Да они издеваются надо мной, — Дерек покачал головой и отряхнул ладони, словно прикоснулся к чему-то мерзкому и противному как, например, слюням старого мастифа, а затем спокойным шагом направился к припаркованной поблизости машине.  
— Эй! Ты же мог меня убить?! — за спиной послышался не то крик, не то визг и, не получив никакой реакции, взъерошенный парень воплотился перед лицом оборотня прямо из воздуха. — Тебя разве в детстве не учили, что нельзя вот так просто взять, и скинуть невинного человека с моста? Это, как минимум, не вежливо.  
  
Румянец, что заливал щеки ангела, выделяя россыпь маленьких родинок на бледной коже, показался Хейлу достойной платой. Вывести из равновесия создание, которое по своей сути обязано поддерживать равновесие в других — верх блаженства. Дерек улыбнулся одними уголками губ и спрятал руки в карманах кожаной куртки.  
  
— Ты не человек. По отношению к тебе, это правило не работает.  
— Но я мог бы им быть или… постой, — мальчишка прищурился, изображая на своем лице слаженную и кропотливую работу мозга. — Я ведь замаскировал запах, какого черта?  
  
Наблюдать за тем, как кто-то принюхивается к своей коже, не входило в вечерние планы Дерека, так что, он молча отодвинул преграду на своем пути в сторону и продолжил знакомый маршрут.  
  
— Стоило хотя бы извиниться, — снова бросили в спину. — Или тебя этому тоже не учили?  
— Мне не нужен Хранитель, — последовал короткий ответ, отрубающий дальнейшие вопросы. — Считай, что ты свободен.  
— А мне не нужен такой подопечный, только разве Стайлза кто-нибудь спрашивал? Ага, если бы!  
  
Дерек уселся на водительское сидение Камаро, завел мотор и посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Парень стоял на прежнем месте и растерянно смотрел по сторонам. Ну что за невезение? Чем Дерек заслужил столько внимания сверху? Лучше бы сказания об Ангелах-хранителях для сверхъестественных существ, которые в детстве рассказывали всем оборотням, так и оставались на страницах книг. Нет же, надо было свалиться одному из них на голову Хейла в самый паршивый период его жизни. Он совсем не хотел признавать, что описанные в древней литературе причины появления Хранителей имели к нему непременное отношение. Теория гласила, что оборотень нуждался в помощи только в двух случаях: когда волк подавлял человеческую сущность или когда обращенный человек не принимал своего волка. Ни то, ни другое Дерека не заботило. Он не мог похвастаться тотальным контролем, но жил со своим волком в согласии, достаточном для спокойной жизни. Он никого не обращал, чтобы нести за них ответственность. Так с чего бы к нему приставлять Хранителя? Дерек не понимал.  
  
Машина тронулась, оставляя после себя визг шин, но внутреннюю тишину снова нарушил надоедливый ангел с не менее странным именем, чем сам его обладатель:  
  
— Знаешь, я тут подумал, — незваный гость развалился на пассажирском кресле, но почему-то Дерека сие появление совсем не удивило, — хрен тебе, а не отказ. Мне крылья дороже, поэтому, ты либо прислушиваешься к своему новому Ангелу-хранителю, либо имеешь дело с Ликвидаторами в следующее полнолуние.  
  
Стайлз сидел в пол-оборота и смотрел на Дерека глазами цвета темного гречишного меда. Взгляд говорил сам за себя: без вариантов, Хейл. Без вариантов.


	2. Купидон? Нет, не слышал

Три поворота ключа по часовой стрелке и дверь распахнулась, впуская Дерека в темноту небольшого помещения. Он щелкнул выключателем, снял ботинки и водрузил на вешалку кожаную куртку.  
  
— А у тебя здесь уютно, — ангел, имени которого Дерек так и не запомнил, прошел в квартиру и стал с любопытством разглядывать скромное жилище. Даже не удосужился разуться, мелкий гаденыш. — Скромно, слегка потрепанно, но довольно-таки уютно.  
— Ты так и будешь таскаться за мной по пятам? — Хейл обреченно вздохнул, прошел на кухню и, включив свет, наполнил кофе-машину свежими зернами. — И вообще, с какого это хрена твое начальство решило, что мне нужна нянька?  
  
Дерек дико устал, просидев почти весь день за разбором завалов в отчетности их маленького семейного магазинчика. Все-таки новый управляющий не справлялся со своими обязанностями и требовал чуткого контроля, который Дерек, отныне, обещал ему обеспечить. Желание продать бизнес после гибели сестер и матери стало постепенно сходить на 'нет', но пустота внутри не спешила покидать грудную клетку. Скорбь еще долго будет частью Хейла, как и чувство вины за отсутствие в нужный момент. А тут, вдобавок ко всему прочему, этот навязчивый Хранитель, который своим появлением заставил работать мозг Хейла в режиме перегрузки. Что же он упустил? Где так проштрафился?  
  
— Ну во-первых, ты сбросил меня с моста и даже не извинился. Так что ты просто обязан угостить меня кофе, — ангел подошел ближе, отчего Дерек почувствовал на спине фантомное солнечное тепло, будто оно грело прямо между лопаток. — А во-вторых, нянчиться с тобой никто не собирается. Мы найдем тебе внутренний якорь, я спокойно свалю в Департамент, а ты не сорвешься в бесконтрольный релиз под полной луной. Кстати, мне с молоком.  
— Бесконтрольный релиз, значит… — Дерек поставил второй стакан рядом со своим и нажал кнопку пуска. — Хрень полнейшая. Я бы никогда не допустил подобного.  
— Последний мой подопечный тоже так говорил, — парень за спиной как-то приглушенно вздохнул, и Дерек обернулся через плечо, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — И что в итоге? Я провалил задание, а его ликвидировали. Дерек, что оборотням вообще известно о Хранителях? Почему всегда нужно с пеной у рта доказывать вам свою правоту?  
— Не так уж и много, — Дерек отвернулся, сжал губы в тонкую линию, перебарывая очередной приступ злости, и мысленно проклял небеса за посланные мучения. — Большинство до сих пор считают вас выдумкой. Сказкой для непослушных щенят.  
— Ага, пока не увидят нас воочию и не наделают в штаны от удивления, — ангел усмехнулся и похлопал Дерека по плечу. Дерек предпочел не думать о том, что от этого жеста по его коже пронесся табун мурашек, размером с кулак. — А вот твоя реакция, приятель, была прямо противоположная. Было бы интересно узнать, почему ты так быстро понял, что я Хранитель.  
— Молоко в холодильнике, — Дерек повернулся к нему лицом, кивнул в другой конец кухни и протянул ангелу стакан с горячим напитком. Рассказывать о том, что он уже встречал однажды подобного ему, не было и малейшего желания. — Макароны там же, если ты… Вы… Хранители, короче, вообще чем-нибудь питаетесь.  
  
Не то чтобы Дерек собирался быть гостеприимным, но все же.  
  
— Странные у вас ухаживания, мистер Хейл: сначала с моста бросаете, потом ужином кормите, — парень расплылся в довольной улыбке и, прошагав в указанном направлении, открыл холодильник в поисках молока. — Кстати, можешь называть меня просто Стайлз.  
  
Точно, Стайлз. Кажется, именно это имя он слышал на мосту сквозь крик раздосадованного ангела. Дерек молча вернулся в единственную комнату этой маленькой квартиры, сел в старое потрепанное временем кресло и вытянул ноги, откидывая голову назад. Блаженство, если бы не…  
— Ну так что, обсудим детали нашей работы? — Стайлз зашел в комнату, и Дерек невольно залип: раскинутые за спиной парня белые крылья двигались в такт грациозным движениям и невероятно гармонировали с хозяином. — Спрятать?  
— Что? — Хейл резко перевел взгляд на глаза Стайлза и по привычке нахмурился.  
— Я могу спрятать, если тебя смущает, — ангел указал большим пальцем на крылья.  
— Не смущает, — Дерек прикрыл глаза и почувствовал, как слабость подступает к телу быстрыми шагами. На часах было за полночь, а с этой новой головной болью по имени Стайлз здоровый сон ему точно не светит. Свезло так свезло. — Давай, колдуй уже быстрее свою магию и проваливай. Тебе дороги крылья, а мне дорог мой сон.  
— Ха-ха. Хорошая шутка, чувак. А в твоем личном деле указано, что с чувством юмора совсем беда. Надо бы исправить.  
  
Хранитель плюхнулся на диван и шумно отпил свой кофе, издавая при этом низкий стон, в котором не было ни единого намека на ангельскую невинность. Дерек даже открыл глаза и чуть не выронил стакан из рук: Стайлз практически лежал на диване, широко расставив ноги и, попивая напиток, внимательно изучал перья на одном из своих крыльев. Белая футболка слегка задралась вверх, оголяя впалый живот и несколько маленьких родинок, а бежевые штаны облегали узкие бедра. Дерек скользнул быстрым взглядом по взъерошенным каштановым волосам, вздернутому носу, красивому изгибу пухлых губ, изогнутой шее… и спешно отвернулся, пытаясь с интересом разглядывать книжные полки. Точно, надо бы убрать с них пыль. А еще, пора заканчивать со своим целибатом — это плохо влияет на мозг.  
  
Твою же мать.  
  
— Тогда в чем же заключается работа? — поспешил спросить Дерек и почти залпом выпил эспрессо.  
— Я ведь уже говорил: нужно найти тебе внутренний якорь, который спасет от срыва в следующее полнолуние, — Стайлз отвлекся от своего занятия и посмотрел на Дерека. — Ты вообще меня слушал? Или в твоем волчьем слухе особая фильтрация?  
  
Хейл попытался вспомнить весь тот поток информации, который услышал за последний час и согласился, что фильтрация действительно не помешает. Интересно, все ангелы такие же болтливые или это только Дерек пиздец какой счастливый?  
  
— Если бы ты выдавал меньше двух тысяч слов в минуту, я бы точно запомнил эту бурду про якорь. Только всё это чушь — мой якорь прекрасно сдерживал меня все предыдущие полнолуния.  
— Чувство вины — хреновый якорь, Дерек, и с каждым разом он становится все слабее, — Стайлз пожал плечами, — а через две недели, ровно в день полнолуния, должен был состояться восемнадцатый день рождения твоей младшей сестры — Коры.  
  
Стайлз замолчал, предполагая, что и так достаточно сказал. Причина будущего срыва не нуждалась в дополнительных объяснениях. Дерек сверлил взглядом пол, а на его лице гуляли напряженные желваки. Он старался не вспоминать об этом. Так долго, так тщательно старался, но все равно столкнулся с неизбежностью. Возможно, в словах Стайлза был смысл: контроль в последние два цикла давался Дереку с большим трудом. Зверь внутри бесился, потеряв стаю. Зверю нужна была новая стая, ибо дядя Питер не мог дать им того ощущения защищенности, силы и единения, что давала семья. Но то самое чувство вины не позволяло идти на поводу у инстинктов, каким бы тяжелым не было сопротивление. Талия бы не одобрила обращение ради обращения, точно так же, как и не одобрила бы кровавую жажду, которую испытывал одинокий, брошенный зверь. Она всегда говорила, что нельзя выпускать волка наружу тогда, когда ему заблагорассудится, ведь мы живем среди людей и должны нести ответственность за свои поступки, как люди. Хищники не умеют этого. Хищники не испытывают чувство вины. Именно поэтому, Дерек до сих пор не потерял контроль. Дерек чувствовал вину и будет чувствовать всю жизнь. О каком ослаблении могла идти речь?  
  
— Какова вероятность? — только и спросил оборотень, обессилено соглашаясь с возможными последствиями.  
— Стопроцентная, — коротко ответил Стайлз и поднялся на ноги. — Идти мне некуда, здесь убежища предоставляются только Падшим и Ликвидаторам, так что изволь поделиться хотя бы подушкой.  
  
Дерек удивленно округлил глаза и посмотрел на единственный диван в квартире, затем на Стайлза и снова на диван. Такого поворота событий он точно не ожидал. Одно дело — частое присутствие, другое — постоянное. И не просто постоянное, а весьма тесное.  
— Ты должно быть шутишь? Я не буду спать с тобой на одном диване, — Дерек истерично усмехнулся и тоже поднялся с кресла, оставляя пустой стакан на журнальном столике. Стайлз повторил за ним действие со стаканом и развернулся в сторону ванной комнаты, как-то слишком нервно дернув крыльями.  
— За свою честь можешь не переживать. Ангелы, конечно, тоже трахаются, но не со своими подопечными, — он дернул дверь на себя и обернулся. — Тебе необходима моя помощь, а мне необходим твой самоконтроль. Так что выключай мудака и принеси мне уже эту чёртову подушку.  
  
Дверь за Стайлзом захлопнулась, и до волчьего слуха донесся шум воды вперемешку с недовольным ворчанием. Кто бы мог подумать, что парень окажется таким обидчивым. Дерек точно не мог. Дерек вообще находился в легком состоянии шока с момента встречи с этим неугомонным Хранителем. Но ведь он никогда в этом не признается, верно?  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз перевернулся с одного бока на другой и накрылся одеялом до самых ушей. Дневной свет пробивался сквозь незакрытые жалюзи на окнах, а из кухни разливался приятный аромат яичницы с беконом. И Стайлз обязательно бы поддался урчащему от голода желудку, если бы не убийственное желание спать.  
  
Эта ночь оказалась самой ужасной на всей памяти Стайлза. По крайней мере, у всех прежних подопечных, которые выпадали на его голову, были хотя бы отдельные комнаты и более-менее сносный характер. Стайлз, естественно, подозревал, что задание будет не из легких, но чтобы спать на одном раскладном диване с оборотнем, который своими плечами занимал практически всё свободное место — это верх несправедливости. Да и сам диван оставлял желать лучшего: пружины так и норовили стать частью Стайлза и забраться ему под кожу. Буквально.  
  
Но Стайлз справится. Стайлз ведь образцовый Ангел-хранитель, помните? Он вытерпит своего молчаливого, хмурого подопечного, вытерпит две недели пружинной атаки, найдет ему девушку или, судя по личному делу, сойдет и парень, а затем закрепит за собой звание штатного сотрудника.   
  
И тогда: _«Здравствуйте, бонусы! Как же я соскучился»._ Тренажерный зал, огромный корт для тенниса, личный курьер и дополнительный отпуск на Землю в любую точку мира — кто может не хотеть подобного? Кто? Только не Стайлз. Стайлз сделает все, что угодно, лишь бы вернуть привилегии на их законное место. Стайлз сделает все правильно.  
  
— Я слышу, как урчит в твоем животе, — донеслось до Стайлза, и он вынырнул из своего кокона, чтобы увидеть в дверном проеме кухни полуголого Дерека: серые домашние штаны сползли на бедра, о футболке оборотень даже не позаботился, да и выглядел он странно довольным. — Так значит, все-таки не воздухом питаетесь?  
  
— Представляешь, чувак, я вообще-то живое существо, — Стайлз присел на диване и потянулся к лежащим на кресле штанам. — И в туалет хожу, и кушаю, и разговариваю. А еще у меня есть член — им я тоже пользуюсь по назначению. Я ответил на твой вопрос?  
  
Брови Дерека, которые, по мнению Стайлза, жили своей собственной жизнью, резко поползли вверх. Да так высоко, что в любой момент могли поравняться с линией роста волос. Стайлз усмехнулся, быстро засунул в штаны свое невыспавшееся тело и двинулся в ванную комнату, чтобы после этого усмирить разбуянившийся желудок. Впереди было очень много работы, например, отправить Дерека на запланированные свидания и выяснить, какие именно кандидатуры подойдут для такой важной цели, как поддержание самоконтроля одинокого оборотня. Дереку не обязательно знать, что Стайлз назначил ему встречи за несколько часов до своего появления. Да восславься интернет! Великое изобретение человечества.  
  
Купидон? Спросите вы, и ошибетесь. Нет. С любовными стрелами — это к Айзеку: у него и светлые кудряшки, и небесного цвета глаза, и улыбка поистине ангельская. Стайлз однажды имел неосторожность запасть на этого прелестного по всем параметрам парня, но оказался не у дел. И Стайлз под пытками не сказал бы своему лучшему другу, своему 'бро', как местный купидончик смотрел на него, пока Скотт пускал слюни на недоступную Эллисон. Нет, что вы, Стайлз не ревновал. Стайлз просто не хотел расшатывать и без того хрупкую психику Скотта.  
  
Целью же Стайлза было не сведение потенциальной парочки и запуск в их милые попки отравленных любовью стрел. Целью Стайлза было самое простое явление — эмоции. Лучше всего сохраняли контроль именно эмоции: влюбленность, злость и даже ненависть. В приоритетах Хранителей, конечно же, всегда была влюбленность — достигнуть ее легко, а поддержание не требовало вмешательств. Так что, по плану «А», Стайлз собирался помочь Дереку с чувствами (если он вообще на таковые способен, ибо по последним наблюдениям его эмоциональный диапазон оказался весьма скуден). По плану «В», если не прокатит с предыдущим, Стайлз собирался вернуть Дерека в его фамильный особняк (или вовсе совместить оба плана вместе, для пущей верности). Хейлу необходимо смириться с потерями и научиться жить, не сбегая от воспоминаний. Как только он вернется к прежней жизни — он вернется к прежним чувствам, что поддерживали его самоконтроль. Ну и самый последний план «С», который присутствовал в распоряжении Стайлза — это вызвать у Дерека злость. Поселить ее внутрь оборотня и прикрепить к ней самоконтроль. Злость тоже сильный якорь, весьма действенный и довольно-таки постоянный. Но злость имела свои противопоказания. Злость отравляла душу. Именно поэтому она всегда являлась у Хранителей самым крайним вариантом, и Стайлз вовсе не хотел прибегать к этому плану.  
  
Совершив несколько приятных процедур, Стайлз прошел в кухню, где притаился Дерек, аппетитно уплетая свою порцию завтрака. В его руках был свежий выпуск газеты, а сам он выглядел выспавшимся и отдохнувшим. Стайлз что-то упустил? Что-то проспал? Когда этот угрюмый мистер Хейл успел так расслабиться? И главное, почему только Стайлз выглядел так, словно всю ночь проспал на кирпичах?  
  
— Должен тебе признаться, — сказал Стайлз и сел на противоположный стул, — что твой диван переплюнул самого МакКола с его вечным нытьем о безответной любви. Я думал, что не существует пытки более изощренной. Я пиздец как ошибался, чувак.  
  
Стайлз намазал сливочное масло на тост и приступил к поеданию яичницы с беконом. Надо признаться, завтрак оказался весьма съедобным.  
  
— Я привык к этому дивану, у нас с ним взаимная любовь, — Дерек прервал тишину, оторвался от чтения и допил апельсиновый сок. Теперь было понятно, почему он так хорошо выглядел: диван играл лишь против Стайлза.  
— А я тогда получается третий лишний, что ли?  
  
Дерек пожал плечами:  
  
— Твое присутствие, как ни странно, прошло незамеченным.  
— Это лишь потому, что я практически не спал и старался не раскидывать свои конечности по всем ближайшим поверхностям. В том числе живым, а также изредка похрапывающим, — Стайлз прожевал последний кусок тоста, запил соком и, встав из-за стола, забросил тарелку в посудомоечную машину. — Одевайся, у тебя сегодня запланирована встреча.  
  
Ну вот, снова эти брови.  
  
— Нам нужно найти тебе якорь, помнишь? — взмах руками в воздухе должен был выглядеть немного убедительней, чем получился. — Устроим тебе парочку свиданий, а я просканирую их своим ангельским радаром, и не спрашивай меня, что это за хрень, поверь мне — лучше не знать. Ну а дальше по накатанной: я намекну тебе, с кем стоит продолжить общение, чуток понаблюдаю за высокими чувствами, может даже всплакну немного для приличия, перед тем как свалить, и всё, конец.  
— Ты закончил? — Дерек встал со стула и подошел к Стайлзу так близко, что можно было почувствовать аромат его цитрусового геля для душа, а сердце ангела не вовремя пошутило, решив пропустить несколько ударов.  
  
Стайлз не хотел анализировать эту странную реакцию, наверно, все дело в оливковых глазах, которые оказались слишком близко, хоть и смотрели на него нечитаемым взглядом.   
  
Гребаный Дерек Хейл и его зеленые глаза.   
  
Гребаный накаченный торс — он его что, отфотошопил?   
  
И этот запах, и скулы.  
  
Дерек аккуратно отодвинул Стайлза в сторону, освобождая себе доступ к посудомоечной машине.  
— Я никуда не пойду, — резкий и грубый ответ отрезвил Стайлза, — если бы я захотел потрахаться, обошелся бы и без помощи херувимов. Еще предложения?  
— Херувимов? — взбесился Стайлз. — Да какой я тебе к черту херувим, блядь? Все, что мне нужно — это подобрать человека, который сможет усмирить твоего волка. Я разве похож на того, кто стреляет стрелами в задницы случайных прохожих? А вот хрен тебе, не похож.  
  
Стайлз давно так не бесился. Очень давно. А еще Стайлз никогда не видел такого растерянного оборотня.  
  
— Тише, тише, ангелочек, — Дерек поднял вверх ладони в примирительном жесте и отошел на несколько шагов назад, чуть не снеся за собой стул. — Не кипятись, или ты мне своими крыльями всю кухню разнесешь.  
  
Стайлз обернулся и удивленно охнул. Как он мог не заметить, что выпустил крылья?  
  
— Прости, я… сейчас уберу, — он прикрыл на секунду глаза, сосредоточился, и за спиной вновь почувствовалась пустота.  
— Ладно, если это решит возможную проблему с контролем, а следом избавит от тебя, то я согласен, — Дерек развернулся и прошел к гардеробному шкафу, выискивая чистую футболку и джинсы. — Но не удивляйся, если они дружно сбегут после первой же минуты разговора.  
— Если честно, — Стайлз провел ладонью по волосам, — я в этом даже не сомневаюсь.  
  


***

  
  
Эрика была идеальной: длинные, светлые волосы, ниспадающие волнами на хрупкие плечи; приподнятая, упругая грудь, которая красовалась из глубокого декольте ее блузки; стройные, бесконечно длинные ноги на высоких каблуках и карие глаза. Только за многообразием внешних достоинств и милой белоснежной улыбки, ни единый орган, кроме члена, не отреагировал на такую красоту. Если Дерек хотел найти свой якорь, то он должен был искать его, опираясь на иные чувства. Эрика этих чувств не вызывала. Промах. Пролет. Провал.  
  
Дерек покосился на Хранителя, который восседал за барной стойкой, изредка посматривая в их сторону, и увидел его раздосадованное выражение лица. Очевидно, тот самый волшебный радар Стайлза ничего не уловил. Хейл вздохнул, не без доли облегчения, и постарался улыбнуться девушке напротив. Вроде как, получилось вполне искренне.  
  
Эрика что-то увлеченно рассказывала, поедая лимонный пирог, а Дерек тихо мечтал оказаться где-нибудь за тысячу миль отсюда. Подальше от всего и от всех: от навязанных ему свиданий, от воспоминаний, от дяди Питера, от Эрики и от Стайлза. Особенно от Стайлза. Надоедливый, неугомонный ангел в первые сутки своего присутствия превратил жизнь Дерека в сплошной кошмар. Он был повсюду: в его любимом кресле, в его кухне, в ванной.  
  
И (о, Волчьи боги) в его постели. Возможно, в любой другой ситуации, Хейл бы порадовался такому соседству, но с учетом всех известных переменных в этом сложном уравнении…  
  
Дереку. Хотелось. Сбежать.  
  
Как он вообще на это согласился? Неужели повелся на взбесившегося мальчишку? Вроде бы, Хейл понимал, что тот работал на благо и пытался защитить, но сам факт этой защиты вызывал бурное сопротивление. Дерек не привык, чтобы его защищали. Дерек сам привык защищать. Хоть и выходило это не всегда так, как хотелось бы.  
  
-… говорят, там варят отличный кофе, ты пробовал? — Эрика распахнула большие глаза и выжидающе уставилась на Дерека. — Если захочешь, можем сходить туда вместе на следующих выходных.  
  
Кажется, Дерек попал. Нет, не потому что отключился и не слышал полное содержание речи его спутницы, а потому что сейчас придется отказать. Обидеть девушку, которая заслуживала себе хорошего, заботливого парня, а не вечно уставшего оборотня с кучей проблем.  
  
— Знаешь, ты прости, но я думаю, что ничего не вый… дет.  
  
В этот момент дверь кафе хлопнула, и Дерек встретился взглядом с женщиной, увидеть которую он ожидал здесь меньше всего — Дженнифер. Это была та самая Дженнифер, с которой он неплохо проводил время, когда его семью рвал на куски взбесившейся монстр. Это была та самая Дженнифер, которая разбудила в памяти болезненные воспоминания: они прошлись электрическим током по позвоночнику и устремились вверх, ударяя в голову, словно набатом. Казалось, что его снова поглощала агония, которую он чувствовал в момент смерти каждого члена стаи: пока уходил из ее квартиры, пока бежал в бета релизе по пустынным дорогам и улицам, пока спешил на помощь своей семье. Дерек находился очень далеко, но чувствовал каждую их рану, каждый их крик. Уши заложило белым шумом, сердце намеревалось разорвать грудную клетку, а когти на руках уже прорезали ладони, сжатые в кулак.  
  
Дерек одним быстрым движением достал деньги из кармана кожаной куртки, и бросил несколько купюр на столик, в надежде, что этого хватит рассчитаться за двоих. Ему нужно было сваливать. Как можно быстрее. Со всех ног. Иначе, скоро эти ноги превратятся в лапы. Хейл встал, встряхнул головой, прогоняя морок, и уверенным шагом направился к выходу. Он слышал робкий окрик Дженнифер и чувствовал ее смущение; он улавливал горький запах обиды, исходящий от Эрики и липкий страх, принадлежащий Стайлзу. Все ощущения перемешивались в один кислый коктейль и отравляли изнутри. Дерек с удовольствием бы вырвал из себя эти эмоции.  
  
Выйдя на воздух, оборотень огляделся по сторонам в поисках временного убежища и свернул за угол кафе, уходя все глубже в узкий переулок. Он прислонился к каменной стене, спрятавшись за небольшим выступом, и отчаянно пытался сосредоточиться на образах матери и сестер. Якорь срабатывал хуже, чем обычно: волк внутри скулил, взывал к непонятной мести; волк злился и рвал на себе цепь, а Дерек удерживал его из последних сил. Прежде такого не случалось. Прежде Дерек не боялся, что может потерять контроль.  
  
Господи.  
  
В Нью-Йорке сотни кафе и забегаловок, еще столько же пиццерий и ресторанов. Почему ей угораздило появиться именно в «Монапе»? Почему Вселенная повернулась к Дереку задницей и неоновыми стрелками указывала верное направление? Когда все стало так хреново?  
  
Две теплые ладони похлопали по щекам и остались там, поглаживая большими пальцами скулы. Дерек видел, что это Стайлз, но разум летал где-то далеко. Наверно, решил совершить долгое путешествие вокруг галактики.  
  
— Эй, волчара! — доносились приглушенные звуки до сознания, и шум постепенно отступал, освобождая место пьянящему послевкусию гнева. — Приходи в себя, Дерек! Сконцентрируйся на моем голосе и не вздумай обращаться, слышишь? Только не вздумай обращаться.  
  
Медовые глаза смотрели на него с беспокойством. Ладони по-прежнему обхватывали щеки, а лицо находилось так близко к лицу Дерека, что чувствовалось мятное дыхание. Туман в голове рассеивался, раны от когтей, оставленные на руках, постепенно затягивались, а сердце возвращало привычный спокойный ритм. Всё становилось на места. Всё, кроме безразличия — его больше не существовало. Испарилось, исчезло, оголяя шрамы, которые не переставали болеть. Дерек снова чувствовал скорбь и тоску, чувствовал грусть и скуку. Дерек уже и не помнил, когда нацепил маску безразличия и перенес ее внутрь, заставляя себя поверить, что все хорошо, терпимо. Что случаются в жизни несчастья и с ними нужно жить. Дерек не помнил, когда все остальные эмоции заменило сплошное чувство вины, а Дженнифер сработала катализатором, прорывая гнойный нарыв. Она напомнила ему, что он всё еще мог испытывать полный спектр эмоций.  
  
— Ладно, приятель, хватит с тебя на сегодня, уходим домой. Ты как, согласен? — Стайлз в очередной раз легонько похлопал Дерека по щеке и отошел назад. — Вот и отлично, а то я… Дерек, я пиздец как испугался. За свои крылья, конечно, ты не подумай, ну и немного за невинных людей.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся, сил на разговоры не было вообще. Грудь ломило от избытка адреналина, а голова разламывалась от напряжения. Теперь Дерек был точно уверен, что Стайлз ему не просто нужен — Стайлз ему необходим.


	3. Во всем виноват Айзек. И аконит

Сидя за рабочим столом, в тщетных попытках составления отчета и в полном одиночестве, Стайлз чувствовал себя виноватым. Хотя, нет, не так. Стайлз чувствовал себя неимоверно виноватым: до мучительных спазмов желудка, до феерической головной боли, до зубного скрежета плотно сомкнутых челюстей. Стайлз чувствовал свою вину перед Дереком. Это было иррациональное, неправильное чувство, ибо предугадать появление Дженнифер в том треклятом кафе не смог бы даже Хранитель.  
  
Но тянущая боль где-то под ребрами все равно не давала покоя: когда он отправлял Дерека на новое свидание следующим утром, с милым парнем по имени Коул; когда подсаживал к нему на скамейку в Центральном парке Нью-Йорка красивую, скромную Лауру; даже когда следующим вечером Стайлз случайно толкнул на Дерека молодого мальчишку, лет восемнадцати — Хранитель чувствовал эту отвратительную, тянущую боль. Не говоря уже о том, что Дерек выходил на улицу с таким опасливым видом, словно боялся встретить на своем пути дохлых зомби, пропитанных аконитом и с рябиновыми битами в руках.  
  
И нет, не стоит звонить в Общество Защиты Оборотней — Стайлз не издевался над своим подопечным. Стайлз сражался со временем, но в силу своей эфемерности и крайней несговорчивости, оно выигрывало этот бой всухую. Время имело Стайлза по всем правилам и законам.  
  
Стайлз ни разу не рыцарь. Стайлз и не надеялся на победу, поэтому он старался выжимать все соки из предоставленных минут… ну и чуть-чуть из Дерека. Совсем чуть-чуть. Самую малость. Ведь никто не виноват, что из десяти дней, оставшихся до полнолуния, на поиски внутреннего якоря у них оставалось максимум три. А дальше: закрепление — закрепление — секс — закрепление — Дерек.  
  
Пресвятые демоны, он только что сопоставил секс и Дерека в одном предложении. Хотя, знаете, вам показалось — это все происки Айзека, не иначе. Надо будет проверить у него запасы одурманивающей пыли. Айзек любил подобные шуточки, посыпая ею замороченные головы невинных Хранителей, и с интересом наблюдая за путаницей в их мыслительном процессе. Серьезно, Стайлз иногда сильно переживал за своего друга Скотта, ибо Айзек наблюдал за ним с таким голодным взглядом, что вполне был способен обсыпать парня одурманивающей пылью с головы до ног, а потом… Стайлз не хотел об этом думать.  
  
Это точно Айзек. Иначе и не объяснишь недавнее желание Стайлза поцеловать оборотня, находящегося на грани обращения.  
  
— Эй, дружище, — ангел повернулся в сторону шепота и увидел Скотта, торчащего в дверях Отдела Сверхъестественных Сил. Он жестом подозвал его к себе, нарываясь на откровенные неприятности. Легок на помине. — Стайлз, ну же, иди сюда!  
— Чувак, ты с ума сошел? Тебя же могут увидеть, — прошипел Стайлз и на цыпочках выбрался в коридор. — Скотт, ты такой везучий, что тебя определенно запалят. Какого черта?  
— Твоя ругань, между прочим, тоже далека от соблюдения устава, — обиженно насупился друг и скрестил руки на груди. – Я, вообще-то, помочь пришел.  
  
Так, а вот это — плохой знак. Очень-очень плохой. Да такой степени хреновый, что по спине Стайлза пронеслось ледяное цунами, омывая мозг морозными волнами. Скотт никогда (никогда!) не помогал Стайлзу на работе. За ее пределами он был образцовым лучшим другом, самым верным товарищем, настоящим бро. В лицах трудящихся — это был просто сослуживец Скотт, беспрекословно соблюдающий все правила.  
  
Именно потому, и только поэтому, Стайлз совсем не ожидал хороших новостей. Он уже мысленно приготовился к запеканию своей горемычной тушки в одном из котлов Низшего Департамента. С морковкой, луком, специями и несколькими грешницами в придачу.  
  
Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, подсказывая, что он вполне готов выслушать смертоносную речь и провалиться сквозь землю (сквозь облака?) от услышанного, а затем героически задержал дыхание.  
  
— Короче, дружище, я слышал от Хизер, ну той самой, что дружит с моей Эллисон, точнее, не моей… хотя очень хотелось бы и, знаешь, вполне возможно она когда-нибудь обратит…  
— Скотт! — приглушенно рявкнул Стайлз и оглянулся по сторонам. Пока им везло — коридоры оставались пустыми.  
— Да, да. Прости. Так вот, она проговорилась, что ее подопечный скоро отдаст концы, мол, шансов совсем нет, волк находится в постоянной спячке и результаты тестов отрицательные, — Скотт печально вздохнул и продолжил: — Стайлз, ее подопечный — Питер Хейл.  
— Да твою ж мать! — выкрикнул Стайлз и зажмурился, пытаясь совладать с приступом подкатывающей злости.  
  
Это красноречивое выражение было единственным, что пришло в голову Стайлза. Более того, это выражение в полной мере передавало весь спектр одолевавших эмоций. Стайлз на мгновение задумался, что кто-то специально желает ему изгнания и с силой потер лицо ладонями, будто намереваясь избавиться от навязчивой мысли. Стайлз сделал вид, что подобной мысли и не возникало вовсе.  
  
Нет, правда, досадное стечение обстоятельств. И не более того.  
  
— Значит, все так хреново? — осторожно поинтересовался Скотт и снова огляделся по сторонам. Они оба сейчас стояли, словно на подрывной мине. — Дерек на грани?  
— Дерек в полной жопе, чувак, и теперь я следую за ним в том же направлении.  
  
Стайлз кивнул другу, чтобы тот сваливал, и вернулся обратно в кабинет, обессиленно падая на свой стул. В Отделе было пусто, все уже давно разошлись по своим подопечным, а Харрис был на ежедневном собрании. Стайлз облокотился на стол и не постеснялся громко простонать, вкладывая в этот звук всю досаду, все свое разочарование. Он пододвинул ближе практически заполненный отчет, дописал размашистым почерком:  
  
 ** _Прогресс — 0%  
Прогноз срыва — 100%_**  
  
… и поставил жирную точку. Стайлз не хотел думать о том, что его карьера тоже скоро накроется жирной точкой, медным тазом и беспросветным пиздецом. Но предпочел смириться с тем фактом, что Харрис точно не обрадуется отчету, который был задержан на два дня и дожидался его среди стопок белоснежных бумаг с золотистым теснением.  
  
Блядь, да Харрис, в принципе, не способен радоваться! Стайлз не заставил бы его улыбнуться, даже преподнеся девственницу в качестве жертвоприношения… или божественной подати, кому как угодно. Стайлз был способен вызвать улыбку даже у Лидии, которая в последнее время проявляла к нему странный интерес, но только не у Харриса, только не у этой ядовитой змеи.  
  
С этими печальными мыслями, Стайлз прошагал вдоль пустынных коридоров с закрытыми дверями многочисленных Отделов и, очутившись на свежем воздухе, быстро оглянулся по сторонам. Стоило незаметно, без лишних разговоров заглянуть в свою комнату, расположенную в Кампусе Хранителей и переодеться в новую, но такую же по цвету одежду. Знаете, а ведь Стайлзу всегда хотелось носить черное. Почему ангелы не могут носить черное? Бело-бежевые тона уже рябили в глазах, прочно засели в печенках и вызывали у Стайлза мерзкую тошноту. Идиотские правила. Поистине идиотские.  
  
Втайне от всех, Стайлз сделал себе пометку на будущее, что обязательно наденет черную футболку и штаны, если вытащит Хейла из задницы, размером с Солнечную систему. Отлично! Да здравствует еще одна мотивация!  
  


***

  
  
Дерек улыбнулся своему гостю и подлил виски в его опустевший стакан. Дэнни — так звали старого знакомого — одобрительно кивнул и сделал глоток, с удовольствием перекатывая на языке горьковатый, обжигающий вкус. Дерек любил проводить свое свободное время в компании Дэнни: он был немногословен, что не могло не радовать; умел выслушать и сказать в ответ нужные слова; не навязывался, но мог прийти к другу на помощь в любое время дня и ночи. Нет, это не то, о чем вы подумали. Дерека связывали с ним исключительно дружеские отношения, хотя он определенно соврет, если скажет, что не чувствовал запах возбуждения, так остро витающий в воздухе.  
  
Они познакомились год назад, когда Дэнни пришел устраиваться продавцом в их с Лорой магазин. Парень сразу произвел хорошее впечатление: сообразительный, разбирающийся в технике и программировании, любящий мотоциклы и умеющий ладить с людьми. Дэнни получил должность старшего менеджера спустя пять минут после собеседования, а уже через полгода работал в качестве управляющего.  
  
Общение между ними налаживалось быстро: они всегда находили общие темы для разговоров, а порой выбирались вместе в клуб, дабы снять напряжение после тяжелой рабочей недели. Дэнни не скрывал своей ориентации, а Дерек не скрывал своей заинтересованности обоими полами, но все заканчивалось лишь взглядами и редким флиртом. Не то чтобы Дерек не думал о более тесном общении — конечно же думал. И волк смиренно посапывал, не выказывая своего противоречия. Вот только друг был нужен Дереку гораздо больше, чем очередной сексуальный партнер. Дереку была необходима дружба, не отягощенная влечением, хоть и последнего пункта все равно не удавалось избежать. Тем не менее, они прекрасно справлялись с этим на протяжении долгих месяцев, и старались делать вид, что обоих все устраивает.  
  
Не важно, что Дерек отчетливо ощущал от своего друга надежду, робость и желание. Пустяки какие.  
  
— Если скажешь, что этот бонус размером с годовую зарплату был введен специально для тебя, то я точно пожалею, что отпустил такого перспективного сотрудника в «ЭннисКорп», — Дерек покрутил в руке стакан и залпом допил оставшийся виски.  
— Скажу лишь, что этот бонус платится всему техническому отделу, — Дэнни улыбнулся, допил свой напиток и встал с дивана, поправляя задравшуюся футболку. — Ты меня переоцениваешь, их продавцы мото-техники получают в два раза больше. И при этом, остаются обычными продавцами.  
  
Парень прошагал в ванную комнату и скрылся за ее дверями в гордом одиночестве. Тем временем, Дерек поставил стакан на журнальный столик и отметил про себя, что его это одиночество порядком заебало. Почти четыре месяца дрочки, да несколько быстрых перепихов — без особого удовольствия, надо заметить — сводили большинство мыслей в нижнюю плоскость с горизонтальным уклоном. Даже за разговорами о работе, он не переставал думать о сексе, и о сексе, и о Стайлзе.  
  
Стоп. Почему он думал о Стайлзе?  
  
Ах, да. Скорее всего потому, что этот мальчишка не появлялся в поле зрения практически весь день, и не заставлял Дерека пялиться на абсолютно незнакомые лица. Не вытаскивал его с насиженной территории, как делал это четыре дня подряд. Не разговаривал по несколько часов к ряду. Не сопел ему под бок темной, беспробудной ночью. Не размахивал перед ним своими длинными, сексуальными пальцами…  
  
Чёртов виски с аконитовой настойкой!  
  
Чёртов Стайлз. Куда запропастилась его упругая задница?  
  
Когда тот самый Стайлз появился в комнате, воплотившись из воздуха, Дерек нехотя поверил в магическую связь оборотней и Хранителей. Или в Джинна. Или в Гарри Поттера, с его волшебной палочкой. Или Дереку хватит подливать аконит в свой стакан.  
  
Стайлз окинул его настороженным взглядом и обернулся в сторону ванной комнаты, прислушиваясь к шуму воды. Его глаза удивленно округлились, а щеки залились милым, пунцовым румянцем. Он выглядел расстроенным, обеспокоенным и слишком напряженным для того, кто доставляет кучу проблем своей расслабленностью.  
  
А Дерек залип. Конкретно залип. На ключицы, виднеющиеся сквозь вырез белой футболки; на родинки, осыпающие бледную, молочную кожу; на стройное, подтянутое тело. Блядь. Дерек залип на Стайлза целиком и полностью. Дерек сделал для себя неожиданный вывод, что Стайлз охуительно красив.  
  
— Какого хрена, Дерек? — голос Хранителя вырвал оборотня из туманной задумчивости и он, как ни в чем не бывало, поднял свой взгляд на карие глаза. Покерфейс всегда давался Дереку крайне легко. — У нас проблем по самые гланды, а ты тут развлекаешься? У нас нет времени на твой недотрах.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся, поднялся с кресла, чувствуя, как аконит растекается по венам и обжигает изнутри, согревает, обволакивает рассудок горьковатой пеленой. За окном уже царил сумрак, в помещении горел приглушенный свет от двух светильников, а Стайлз выглядел в этом свете крайне соблазнительно.  
  
Интересно, Дерек отдавал себе отчет в том, что собирался сделать? Единственное, в чем Дерек был точно уверен, так это в том, что аконитовый алкоголь напрочь отключает тормоза.  
  
Стайлз лишь ошарашенно раскрыл и без того большие оленьи глаза, когда Дерек в два шага оказался рядом с ним, обхватывая ладонями его щеки. И Стайлз совсем не издавал еле слышный стон, когда губы Дерека прикоснулись к его губам в неуклюжем, мокром, но таком нежном поцелуе. Нет. Стайлз точно не издавал этот стон.  
  
*  
 _Из записок помутненного разума:_  
  
 _Никогда прежде Дерек не ощущал такой прилив тепла. Нет, не к члену — к телу, к сердцу, к мозгу._  
  
Никогда прежде Дерек не чувствовал на своих губах привкус солнца.  
  
Знаете, какой у солнца привкус? Сладкий. Теплый. Великолепный.  
  
У Стайлза замечательный привкус. Дерек мог бы целовать его вечно.  
  
Жаль, что Хранитель его желаний не разделял…  
*  
  
— Блядь, Дерек, — оборотня оттолкнули от себя, и он чуть отшатнулся назад, упираясь в журнальный столик, — это что такое было вообще?  
— Привет, — справа от них раскрылась дверь, показывая Дэнни внешнему миру. Освежившегося и готового к новой порции виски. Стайлз обернулся в его сторону и коротко кивнул, задерживая на нем взгляд гораздо дольше положенного. — Всё в порядке? Мне, наверно, лучше уйти?  
— Нет, ты остаешься, — отчеканил Стайлз и снова посмотрел на Дерека. На этот раз его взгляд был живым и… счастливым? Нет, только не это. — Ты всё правильно понял, Дерек, так оно и есть.  
  
Аконитовая настойка выветрилась из крови моментально. Пуф — и нет её — растворилась в бурном потоке мыслей.  
  
Всё, что оставалось Дереку, так это молча смириться с тем фактом, что Дэнни прекрасно подходил на роль внутреннего якоря.  
  
И Дерек никому не скажет, что этой ночью ему будет очень трудно спать на одном диване со Стайлзом. Неважно, бежит аконитовая настойка по его венам или нет.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз не мог уйти. Ему просто некуда уходить.  
  
Стайлз сидел и наблюдал, как укрепляется связь между оборотнем и его потенциальным внутренним якорем. Стайлз был счастлив. Совсем чуть-чуть, хотя должен быть счастлив на полную мощь.  
  
Дерек всё испортил.  
  
Дерек открутил в голове Стайлза несколько шестеренок, и теперь его мозг выдавал слишком странные мысли. Ненужные. Неправильные.  
  
Стайлз сидел на другом конце дивана от Дэнни и делал вид, что их беседа о новом программном обеспечении, над которым работал юный технический гений — ему крайне интересна. На самом деле, ему был интересен мотив, который заставил Дерека совершить фатальную ошибку. Мотив, который заставил их обоих нарушить беспрекословные правила. Инициатор ты или ответчик, не играет в этом спектакле абсолютно никакой роли.  
  
Первый закон Хранителя: отношения с подопечным — запрещено.  
Второй закон Хранителя: становиться якорем для подопечного — запрещено.  
Третий закон Хранителя: не нарушай первые два закона.  
  
Дерек и Стайлз нарушили, как минимум, один из них. Конец спектакля. Молитесь всем богам, чтобы это осталось незамеченным.  
  
Когда в квартире остались лишь двое, Стайлз мечтал провалиться сквозь землю (в прямом смысле). Кампус Хранителей на ночь закрывался, и все ангелы оставались со своими подопечными для тотального контроля. Стайлз никогда не понимал, как может контролировать оборотня во сне. Он молча подчинялся. Идиотские правила, ангел не устанет это повторять.  
  
Когда Стайлз отворачивался к стене, натягивая одеяло на плечи, он слышал тяжелое дыхание за спиной, чувствовал чужое смятение и понимал, что Дерек сражался. Прямо сейчас. Прямо в эту минуту. Дерек сражался с самим собой. А Стайлз всеми силами старался не обращать внимание на жар, разливающийся в груди. Он ведь ангел. Это нормально. Стайлз — создание солнца, он должен чувствовать этот жар. Ведь так?  
  
Во всем виноват Айзек... и аконит.


	4. Немного везения

Стайлз уже привык просыпаться с Дереком в одной постели. Странно, но это так. Оборотень не пытался занять все пространство, спал под вторым одеялом и не выгонял Стайлза, когда тот слишком сильно заезжал ему рукой по небритой физиономии. Казалось, что Дерек смирился и молча выжидал, когда закончится этот Вселенский кошмар в масштабе одного Стайлза, ей богу.  
  
Но Стайлз ошибся. Дерек — бомба замедленного действия. Дерек не свыкался, а копил в себе злобу, как энергию, способную завести пусковой механизм. Стайлз даже не подозревал, что все прежние дни Хейл был просто душкой. Мягкой сахарной ватой. Стайлз даже и не подозревал, что Дерек может быть _таким._  
  
— Почему ты все еще здесь? Работа выполнена, — Дерек выглянул из кухни, как обычно проснувшись раньше Стайлза, и закинул на голое плечо оранжевое полотенце. Голос был пропитан острыми шипами и смертоносным ядом. — Если мне не изменяет память, то ты должен свалить. Желательно, прямо сейчас.  
  
О’кей, ладно, оказывается, брови Стайлза могли составить неплохую конкуренцию бровям Дерека. Конечно, до фирменных изогнутых линий ему еще далеко, но взлетать они тоже умели неплохо, отменяя все законы земной гравитации.  
  
И Стайлз определенно проанализирует резкую, колющую боль в сердце, которая медленно устремилась вниз, растекаясь под кожей каким-то обжигающим коктейлем. Вчерашний жар не шел в сравнение с этим, чертовски, мать вашу, неприятным ощущением ни на йоту.  
  
Стайлз определенно проанализирует это. Только чуть позже.  
  
— Аконитовое похмелье, приятель? Или внезапный синдром утренней тупости? — Хранитель присел на диване и свесил ноги на пол. Ему не было надобности одеваться, вчера он уснул прямо в одежде. И не спрашивайте, почему. Стайлз не сможет вам ответить. — Кажется, я четко дал понять, что ты не избавишься от меня до самого полнолуния.  
  
— Я не понимаю, Стайлз, какого хрена вы все ко мне привязались? — Дерек нахмурился, мышцы заметно напряглись, а ладони сжались в кулаки. Он буквально шипел, как опасная кобра, которую раздразнили палкой. — Я поддался твоим уговорам, вытерпел все эти долбанные свидания, терпел тебя в своей постели, а теперь… — Хейл перевел дыхание. Видимо, это была самая трудная речь в его жизни. — Теперь мне придется ухаживать за своим другом, стать для него милым и обходительным, лишь бы только волку было заебись.  
  
Стайлз молчал. Мозг отсчитывал секунды, и Стайлз отсчитывал вместе с ним, просто не зная, что говорить дальше.  
  
Какого черта?  
  
Стайлз всегда знал, что сказать своему подопечному в момент грядущего срыва. Последний случай он не учитывал, потому что тот откровенно портил Хранителю идеальную статистику.  
  
Но сейчас… Сейчас Стайлз не чувствовал опасности. Дерек не собирался обращаться и терять самообладание. Он просто выговаривался. Выплескивал накопившиеся эмоции, которые Стайлз мог ощущать, как свои, и злился. Очень злился.  
  
Злость давала ему контроль.  
  
«Ты не скажешь ему то, что хочешь сказать…», — звоном раздавался голос в голове.  
«Сначала влюбленность, дружище…», — продолжал настаивать внутренний мир.  
«Ну же, давай, Стайлз… Скажи ему, что Дэнни — отличный вариант, что Дэнни…»  
  
Стоп.  
  
— Погоди-ка, что значит _придется_ обхаживать друга, ради волка? — удивился Стайлз недавним откровениям и неуверенно почесал кончик носа. — У вас были взаимные эмоции, чувак, Стайлз не ошибается.  
— Взаимные эмоции? — Дерек сделал несколько шагов вперед, и Стайлза буквально окатило волной чужого негодования. — Если желание потрахаться нормально первый раз за несколько месяцев — это необходимая для нашей цели эмоция, какого черта ты отшил столько кандидатов? Я бы выполнил норму еще в первый день.  
  
Дерека откровенно несло. Заносило на поворотах и переворачивало сотни раз вокруг своей оси. А Стайлз не мог поверить, что откровенно проебал. Кажется, его тоже крутануло на резком повороте.  
  
Радар никогда не ошибался. Это невозможно. Это против правил.  
  
— Эй! Дэнни тебя не просто хотел, — ангел встал и подошел на расстояние вытянутой руки, — он испытывал более глубокие эмоции, а ты испытывал их в ответ. Я, вообще-то, чувствовал твой интерес и влечение. Охуеть, как много влечения. Отсюда вопрос, какого хрена ты меня поце…  
  
Стайлз замер на полуслове, смотря в зеленые глаза напротив. Легкие на мгновение отказались делать следующий вдох, ибо осмысление ударило в голову, словно разряд молнии в сотни тысяч вольт. Стайлзу вдруг показалось, что мимо него, со свистом и скоростью света, пронеслись обреченно падающие звезды. Или ангелы.  
  
Какой же Стайлз идиот. Как можно было так облажаться?  
  
— Я лишусь крыльев, — тихо, почти шепотом.  
  
Дерек молча развернулся к нему спиной и вернулся на кухню.  
  
— Проваливай, — послышался напряженный голос, — немедленно.  
  
Хранитель лишь покачал головой, закрыл глаза и растворился в воздухе. В его голове крутился один единственный вопрос: _Господи, нахуя ты вообще создал Дерека Хейла?_  
  
Но ангел посчитал этот вопрос, скорее, риторическим, и предпочел не доводить до адресата.  
  


***

  
  
Квартальная отчетность — поистине страшный зверь: горы бумаг, океаны цифр и вытекающие мозги из ушей от убийственной усталости. Хейл поднял взгляд на часы, стоящие по правую руку на рабочем столе в его кабинете, и тяжело вздохнул. Пять тридцать вечера, а он выжат, как лимон. До встречи с Дэнни оставалось меньше двух часов, а судя по завалам исписанной бумаги, процесс затянется минимум до следующего утра. Может это и к лучшему? Зачем играть на чувствах другого человека, если твои при этом не отвечают взаимностью? Зря он пригласил вчера Дэнни в кино (снова Стайлз со своими советами). Очень зря.  
  
Хейл пропустил пальцы сквозь отросшие волосы, а затем прикрыл глаза, откидывая голову на спинку офисного стула. Сентябрьское солнце просачивалось сквозь неплотно прикрытые жалюзи, отражаясь под закрытыми веками в виде желтых бликов. Дерек чувствовал его лучи на своей коже и вспоминал единственное создание, что ассоциировалось с этой палящей Звездой.  
  
Дерек понимал, что надежда на благополучный исход угасла прошлой ночью, когда он перебарывал в себе желание прикоснуться к мирно сопящему телу, лежащему рядом. У него чесались пальцы — так сильно хотелось провести ими по геометрии из родинок на спине и спуститься ниже, скользнув под ремень плотно прилегающих штанов. У него собиралась слюна во рту — так хотелось снова почувствовать это тепло на своих губах и слышать, как эти самые губы произносят его имя. Хрипло, со стоном, с эмоциями. У него колом стоял член — так хотелось войти в Стайлза, медленно, неторопливо, смотря прямо в глаза. В эти чертовы карие глаза, которые вызывали в груди Дерека бурю, сравнимую с цунами на берегах Тихого Океана. Хотелось втянуть носом сладкий запах, принадлежащий Стайлзу, и запечатать его глубоко внутри. Как клеймо или как напоминание о светлом создании, способном убрать толстые цепи с окаменелого сердца.  
  
Стайлза хотелось _всего._  
  
Низкий рык вырвался из горла, и Дерек медленно провел рукой по вздыбленной ширинке джинс, в поисках хоть малейшего прикосновения. Яйца гудели нещадно. Накопившееся напряжение искало выход, но…  
  
Дрочить на Стайлза? На Ангела-хранителя, будь он неладен? Да еще и в рабочем кабинете своего магазина? Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Дерек спешно убрал руку и сосредоточился на постороннем шуме за входными дверями: в помещении было несколько посетителей, менеджеры раскручивали их на дополнительные аксессуары, а новый управляющий ритмично отстукивал на клавиатуре очередной квартальный отчет по ежемесячной поставке мотошлемов. Вот так, да, уже лучше. Определенно.  
  
Блядь, когда же все так изменилось? Когда этот мальчишка стал больше, чем просто заноза в заднице? Почему Дерек упустил настолько важный момент?  
  
 _Пять дней_. Прошло всего пять дней, а Стайлз уже каким-то образом умудрился пробраться под кожу и устроить в голове Хейла сплошной хаос: своим вечно болтливым ртом, своими постоянными шуточками и подколками, своим присутствием, в конце концов. Как это произошло, Дерек не догадывался. Более того, Дерек не хотел такого поворота событий. Он вообще бы предпочел, чтобы этот Хранитель никогда не появлялся у того моста, чтобы не устраивал апокалипсис в жизни Дерека, привыкшего к тихим, размеренным будням. Чтобы не ломал стержень, так крепко удерживающий его в равновесии. Дерек боялся потерять это равновесие — оно было необходимо ему, словно воздух.  
  
Правильной реакцией на подобное стечение обстоятельств было бы волнение, капелька паники, и небольшая долька тревоги. Потому что Дэнни таких чувств не вызывал. Он, безусловно, привлекательный и ямочки на его щеках просто бесподобные, но кроме желания о сексе без обязательств — ничего. Ни единого отклика. И так было всегда.  
  
Стоит заметить, что этой самой правильной реакции так и не последовало. Может у Дерека отключился инстинкт самосохранения? Может волк решил дать слабину перед контрольным броском? Потому что в отношении Стайлза у Дерека не было ни единого шанса. И Дерек еще не решил, хорошо это или плохо. Оборотень ненавидел себя за то, что допускает погрешности в свои категоричные мысли. Что допускает возможность присутствия Стайлза ближе, чем на расстоянии в несколько шагов.  
  
Открыв глаза, он принялся просматривать оставшиеся отчеты и вносить небольшие поправки. Следовало бы прийти домой пораньше и привести себя в порядок перед грядущей встречей. Отменять уже поздно. Отступать еще позднее. Мало ли, а вдруг что-нибудь из этого выйдет? Вдруг сердце выдаст новую неожиданность и удивит Дерека своими способностями к эмоциям и чувствам? Вдруг, Дэнни все же станет тем, кто поставит точку в этих поисках, и спасет Дерека от неминуемой ликвидации?  
  
 _«Да-да, не прекращай мечтать, Дерек…»_  — шепнули где-то в голове, и этот голос был очень похож на голос Стайлза.  
  


***

  
  
Кампус Хранителей встретил Стайлза бежевыми стенами — как будто могло что-то измениться — и всеобщей суматохой. Все находились в состоянии истерической взвинченности на грани сумасшествия. Стайлз на этом фоне выглядел каменной статуей, заставшей посреди коридора с белыми коврами.  
  
Что он пропустил? Второе пришествие Дьявола? Конец света? Новый альбом Backstreet boys? Хотя последние два вопроса имели одинаковый смысл.  
  
Ангел поднялся на третий этаж, открыл дверь в свою комнату и поздоровался с пустотой. Пустота не ответила. Впрочем, как и тишина. Молчаливые, неразговорчивые сучки.  
  
Стайлз измученной тенью упал на одноместную узкую кровать и уставился в потолок. Что-то в груди не хотело отпускать, не хотело переставать болеть. Стайлз был уверен, что виной всему этому Дерек, мать его, Хейл. Испытав эмоции к тому, кому испытывать их нельзя, он нарушил первый закон. Сейчас он намеревался нарушить и второй. Стайлз не сомневался, Дерек злился утром на самого себя — за неправильные, неожиданные чувства, за то, что объектом этих чувств являлся Стайлз.  
  
И Стайлз соврет, если скажет, что остался безразличным. Ангелам не принято врать, поэтому, еще он скажет, что ужасно боится последствий. Просто до чертиков (ему когда-нибудь отрежут язык за такие метафоры).  
  
Да, Стайлз любил свои крылья. Всей душой. Всем сердцем. Стайлз не хотел с ними расставаться ни на секунду, ни на долю секунды, ни на… что там дальше по убывающей?  
  
В общем, Стайлз не готов рисковать перышками ради Дерека Хейла. Он не откажется от них. Ни-ког-да.  
  
Шум за дверью усилился, стали слышны чьи-то обеспокоенные голоса, и Стайлз нашел в себе силы подняться с кровати, чтобы усмирить льющееся через край любопытство. Он открыл дверь и тут же наткнулся на Скотта, стоящего в нескольких шагах от него. Парень громко беседовал с Айзеком, объясняя какие-то примитивные законы безопасности.  
  
«Да уж, жертва сама бежит в капкан», — подумал ангел и окрикнул друга, встречаясь с недовольным взглядом Купидона. Пусть и не надеется, его стрелы Стайлза абсолютно не пугали. Ну может только одурманивающая пыль.  
  
— О, Стайлз! Ты почему не с подопечным? Не слышал приказ? — Скотт зашел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. Стайлз предпочел не распространяться о своих откровенных неудачах.  
— Нет, чувак, я не слышу даже собственное дыхание, так заебался с этим гребаным Хейлом, — выдал Стайлз почти на одном дыхании, плюхнулся обратно на кровать и усмехнулся. — Если ты сейчас скажешь, что Лютик сотворил Второе Пришествие, я буду очень долго ржать.  
— Ты такой придурок, — возмутился никогда-не-ругающийся-Скотт. — За шутки про Люцифера и казнить могут, юморист хренов.  
— Кстати, о шутках, — Стайлз поднялся на локтях и внимательно посмотрел на друга. — Вот сейчас вообще нихуя не смешно. Что там происходит?  
  
Скотт тяжело вздохнул:  
— Кто-то травит подопечных, именно оборотней, именно тех, кто на грани срыва. Все Хранители на ушах стоят, торопятся к своим. Харрис отдал приказ, чтобы не оставляли их без присмотра, даже если будет вызов сверху.  
  
Стайлз сглотнул ком, вставший поперек горла. Он, конечно, не собирался исполнять просьбу Хейла и проваливать из его жизни (до полнолуния, конечно), но возвращаться сегодня обратно точно не собирался.  
  
— Так их травят или выводят на срыв? — уточнил ангел, присаживаясь на край своей кровати. — Чувак, я что-то не догоняю прикола. В чем смысл?  
— За несколько часов сорвались два оборотня почти со стопроцентным прогрессом, — Скотт опирался спиной на дверь, почесывая гладко выбритую щеку. — Естественно, их ликвидировали без малейшего промедления. Ты бы поторопился, с твоим-то Хейлом точно надо быть начеку.  
— Да кому он нужен? Сейчас куда важнее — кто травит и каким образом, — Стайлз не мог сидеть смирно и, подскочив на ноги, стал нарезать круги по комнате. Шестеренки в его голове заработали в ускоренном режиме. — Если мыслить логически, то это кто-то из наших, Скотт, не иначе. Им должно быть известно местонахождение всех подопечных, кто очутился на грани срыва. А это значит… Чёрт, все аналитические данные приходят к нам из Кризисного Отдела! Сначала вся информация попадает туда. Может, поговорить с Лидией и узнать, кого она подозревает?  
— Харрис считает, что это Падшие. У кого-то из них, видимо, остались здесь связи. Он сейчас проверяет все списки обескрыленных, — парень скрестил руки на груди и внимательно посмотрел на остановившегося друга. — Стайлз, будь осторожнее. Ты ведь знаешь, у тебя среди Падших тоже есть недоброжелатели, помнишь?  
  
Стайлз удивленно округлил глаза:  
— Ты про Уиттмора, что ли? Нахрен я ему сдался? Он не снизойдёт до такого, как Стайлз, неважно, насколько сильно свербит в его заднице.  
— Да, я про Джексона. И прекращай уже называть нас этими дебильными фамилиями, — для верности Скотт даже поморщился, показушник. — Кто я там у тебя? МакКолл? Почему именно МакКолл?  
— Не знаю, Скотт, не еби мне мозг. Это привилегия одного весьма горячего, щетинистого оборотня, — Стайлз открыл шкаф, достал чистую футболку и, переодевшись, с вызовом уставился на друга. — Между прочим, ты недавно называл нашу ядовитую змею — Харрисом, а это тоже выдуманная мной фамилия. А вышеупомянутый босс до сих пор называет меня Стилински. Смекаешь? Все дружно отсасывают и смиряются с моими нововведениями. Ты — не исключение, МакКолл. Я считаю, что так мы становимся ближе к своим подопечным, и не пытайся понять мою логику. Её там нет.  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся во все свои тридцать два и похлопал Скотта по плечу. Тот недовольно скривился и отошел от двери, выпуская Стайлза на свет дневной.  
  
— Кстати, Скотт, — Стайлз развернулся к другу лицом, — я сейчас задам тебе странный вопрос, а ты ответишь, но потом тут же забудешь о том, что слышал. Договорились?  
  
Выражение лица у Скотта, мягко говоря, обескураживало. Невооруженным глазом было видно, как перегорают лампочки в его голове.  
  
— Короче, не парься, просто скажи мне свое мнение, — Стайлз оглянулся по сторонам и придвинулся ближе — Хранителей практически не осталось в коридорах. — Как думаешь, если бы Смотрители учуяли нарушение закона, ну, допустим, закона Хранителей — они бы сообщили об этом виновнику незамедлительно?  
—  _Ста-а-айлз,_  — Скотт напрягся каждой мышцей своего тела, — какого хуя ты опять натворил?  
— Ого, чувак, да ты идешь на рекорд. Слово из трех букв? Серьезно? — легкий смешок не разрядил обстановку, как бы Стайлз на это не рассчитывал. Он обреченно вздохнул и состроил самый невинный взгляд, на который был способен. — Слушай, все не так катастрофично, как ты уже себе вообразил. Просто ответь мне, и забудем об этом, о’кей?  
  
Скотт потер переносицу, помолчал несколько секунд и вздохнул не менее обреченно:  
— Да, Стайлз, я полагаю, что ты… эм, точнее Хранитель, узнал бы о наказании мгновенно. Если, конечно, это не случилось во время всеобщей паники. То есть, со вчерашнего вечера.  
  
Сердце Стайлза пропустило удар, а быть может два. Или сотню. Кажется, он получил отличный пинок под зад, вместе с дополнительным шансом на жизнь.  
  
Технический сбой в игре. Закрытые глаза во время вспышки молнии. Всеобщая паника во время нарушения одного из законов.  
  
Стайлз никому не скажет, что в глубине души, в самых отдаленных и темных ее уголках, он неимоверно благодарен этим отравителям. Нет. Никому и никогда не скажет. Даже самому себе.


	5. Я слышу твое сердце, Стайлз

Ангел смотрел на двух человек, выделяющихся из толпы. На самом деле они выделялись только в его глазах, для всех остальных — обычные гости кинотеатра, не привлекающие особого внимания. Его подопечный внимательно слушал болтовню Дэнни и озарял помещение ослепительной, белоснежной улыбкой.  
  
Стайлзу это казалось омерзительным. Стайлзу хотелось стереть эту паршивую улыбку с его красивого лица. Интересно, почему? Потому что ему так не улыбались? Потому что его поцеловали, разворотили душу, а затем прогнали? Заставили нарушить закон и прогнали! Как будто, могло бы быть иначе…  
  
«Чтоб ты провалился, Дерек», — подумал Стайлз, глядя на довольную парочку.  
«Чтоб ты провалился со своим гребаным поцелуем», — уже чуть громче, в своих же мыслях.  
«Чтоб ты провалился вместе с этим Дэнни, что улыбается тебе в ответ!», — почти криком.  
  
Сердце бешено заколотилось, и ангел прижал свою ладонь к груди в надежде, что Дерек его не услышит. Не заметит присутствия своего Хранителя. Стайлз очень хотел остаться незамеченным, хотел быть настолько далеко от всего происходящего дерьма, насколько позволяют собственные крылья.  
  
Но от себя ведь не улетишь, верно?  
  
Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, как-то слишком горько, Стайлз оперся спиной о стену и слился с многолюдной толпой в широком коридоре. Дерек не должен знать, что за ним наблюдают, а Стайлз не должен обращать внимание на то, как все внутренности сжимаются в упругую пружину. Пылающий огонь в грудной клетке — вот на что стоило действительно обратить внимание. Этот огонь танцевал динамичный ритуальный танец, разгорался все сильнее и сжигал на своем пути остатки разума.  
  
Блядь, Стайлз в глубокой, как Большой Каньон, заднице! И залез он туда по собственной воле, черт возьми.  
  
— Так и знал, что не отвяжешься, — грозный шепот рядом с ухом заставил Стайлза резко открыть глаза. Когда он успел их закрыть? — Не провоцируй меня, Стайлз.  
  
Дерек нависал над ним, вжимая в стену, как мягкую плюшевую игрушку. Одной рукой он упирался возле его головы, вторую держал в кармане своей кожаной куртки и злобно скалился, смотря прямо в глаза Хранителя. Электрический разряд, прошедший по позвоночнику, вышиб из Стайлза функцию связной речи. Дерек был так близко, от него пахло приятным, дорогим парфюмом, а волосы до сих пор отдавали слабым ароматом ментолового шампуня. Дерек сносил крышу с головы Стайлза. Одним лишь своим присутствием.  
— Ч-что? Ты о чем? — собственный хриплый голос казался чужим.  
— Я сказал, не провоцируй меня, — шепот стал еще ниже, еще злее.  
Стайлз удивленно моргнул и нахмурил брови, стараясь выглядеть серьезным и крайне спокойным:  
— Чувак, ты что-то путаешь. Как я мог тебя провоцировать, если за час не сказал и слова?  
  
Да, молодец, Стайлз. Сделать вид, что стоишь здесь всего несколько секунд? Нет, зачем? Лучше сразу выдать себя с потрохами.  
  
— Я слышу твое сердце, Стайлз. Все это время слышал, — Дерек придвинулся еще ближе, хотя казалось, что ближе уже некуда, склонил голову набок и хищно улыбнулся. — Не говоря уже о запахе. Это все равно, что читать твои мысли.  
— Прочел? — ощерился Стайлз и легонько оттолкнул оборотня от себя. — Теперь проваливай обратно к Дэнни. И уж прости заранее, приятель, но я не смогу оставить вас без присмотра — у меня приказ.  
— К чему ты клонишь? — Дерек отстранился, а его брови снова совершили привычное движение, сливаясь в одно целое.  
— К тому, что ты и сегодня не потрахаешься, чувак. Мои соболезнования.  
  
Стайлз состроил ироничную гримасу и прошел к стойке продажи билетов. Помирать, так с музыкой. Чувствовать боль — так за просмотром новой части «Форсажа». Сидящая за компьютером девушка приветственно улыбнулась, сверкнула зелеными глазами, и Стайлз подумал, что будь он в другой ситуации — уже спустя десять минут ритмично затыкал бы ей рот своим членом. Или тому парню, стоящему за прилавком с поп-корном. Или его напарнику. Короче, если бы не этот чертов Хейл…  
  
Стайлз подмигнул зеленоглазой девчонке, затем подмигнул двум парням, продающим поп-корн и, с чувством невыполненного долга, зашел в зал номер четыре. Свет уже приглушили, на экране показывали рекламу очередной романтической бурды, а Стайлз, тем временем, аккуратно передвигался к своему месту. За безопасность подопечного Хранитель не беспокоился, в кинотеатре слишком много народа и слишком замкнутое пространство, чтобы одурманить оборотня, при этом оставшись незамеченным.  
  
«Одурманивать…», — пронеслось эхом в голове. Ну конечно же, одурманивать!  
  
Стайлз чуть ли не подпрыгнул со своего кресла, когда голову озарила мысль. Быть может, у Айзека пропадают запасы одурманивающей пыли? Если, конечно, он сам не принимал в этом сговоре прямого участия. Или, например, он вспомнит особо частых гостей Отдела Любовных Чар? В любом случае, это предположение будет весьма полезно для Харриса. Жаль, что рассказать ему об этом он сможет не раньше завтрашнего утра — Кампус Наставников уже закрыт.  
  
— Ебучие правила, — высказался Стайлз совсем не шепотом и поймал осуждающий взгляд девушки, расположившейся рядом. – Что? И законы у них тоже — ебучие. Ясно?  
  
Ошарашенно-удивленная собеседница молча отвернулась, видимо, мечтая поменяться местами с кем угодно, лишь бы не сидеть рядом с нервным психом, а за спиной раздался приглушенный смешок. Стайлз обернулся и, конечно же, увидел Хейла. Улыбающегося. По-настоящему. Не кому-либо, а именно Стайлзу, да так искренне, что внутри все сладко потянуло.  
  
Стайлз отметил про себя, что эта улыбка достойна премии. Какой именно, Стайлз еще не решил.   
  
И глаза. Почему его глаза, даже в полумраке, остаются невероятно зелеными? Парадокс. Долгота взгляда увеличивалась пропорционально ширине улыбки Стайлза и, возможно, процесс мог бы затянуться, но рука Дэнни медленно легла на ладонь Дерека, переплетая пальцы между собой.  
  
А Стайлза прошибло холодной дрожью с головы до ног. Ангел тут же поспешил отвернуться, пытаясь сосредоточиться на фильме, который, по видимым причинам, больше не представлял интереса. Все мысли Хранителя занимал один весьма очевидный факт — он вляпался. Провалился в пропасть, без возможности возврата к отправной точке. Стайлз влюбился так сильно, а понял это так резко и неожиданно, что готов был рыдать. Серьезно, расплакаться как пятилетний мальчишка, которому вдруг рассказали о наёбке по имени Санта. И дело тут совсем не в сентиментальности ангелов – нет. Дело в том, что это — тупик. Выбирать между Дереком и крыльями? Такими родными, такими нужными, такими любимыми крыльями и… хмурым, молчаливым, вечно недовольным оборотнем, который не представляет свою жизнь без слов _«Заткнись»_ и  _«Проваливай»?_  
  
О, Боги! Верните Стайлзу мозг обратно, ибо он допускает вероятность выбора в пользу Дерека. Хорошую такую, почти стопроцентную вероятность. При условии, конечно, что Дереку этот выбор вообще необходим.  
  
В доказательство последней промелькнувшей мысли, Стайлз осторожно повернулся, лишь на мгновение, чтобы увидеть до сих пор переплетенные пальцы. Вот вам и выбор. Вот вам и занавес. И отчего-то внутри стало настолько паршиво, что ноги сами понесли Стайлза прочь. Подальше от Дерека — поближе к небесам. Пошли они все нахрен со своими приказами — Стайлз возвращается домой.  
  
Ангел шел к выходу, не оборачиваясь. Он знал, что в этом нет никакого смысла — Дерек не последует за ним. Кажется, оборотень решил испытать судьбу и пойти против системы, против однажды ошибившегося радара. Это к лучшему, Стайлз постарается забыть про неправильные, запретные, опасные чувства, а Дерек постарается дойти до конца и не совершить вторую ошибку — роковую.  
  
На улицу опустились сумерки, проезжающие мимо машины создавали в ушах Стайлза лишний, надоедливый шум и, пройдя несколько шагов вперед, он свернул за угол кинотеатра. Узковатый проем вел прямо к небольшому закоулку, который прекрасно подходил для незаметного побега в Кампус Хранителей. Он быстро добрался до нужного места, оглянулся по сторонам и убедился, что его окружают лишь несколько гаражей, заброшенный сарайчик и зеленые кустарники. Стайлз расправил крылья, глубоко вдохнул теплый, нагретый на осеннем солнце воздух, и прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Стайлз? — послышалось за спиной, и это был не Дерек.  
Удивившись знакомому голосу, Стайлз обернулся и чуть не подавился кислородом.  
— Лидия? — глаза округлились, потому что… ну это же Лидия. Та самая, что никогда не разговаривала со Стайлзом. Хотя, в последнее время, изредка кидала на него заинтересованные взгляды и легкие улыбки. — Ты что здесь делаешь? То есть, я хотел сказать, что твое присутствие, конечно, весьма приятно. Даже очень приятно, если быть точнее. Ты ведь Лидия, как это может быть неприятно? И стоишь слишком близко, и… я удивлен, что ты до сих пор выслушиваешь весь этот бред. Прости, эм, тебя Харрис отправил помогать Хранителям?  
Прекрасная, обворожительная Лидия, чьи волосы были похожи на растопленный янтарь, а глаза поблескивали изумрудным светом, подарила ангелу свою лучезарную улыбку и ехидно прищурилась.  
— Прости, Стайлз, — она чуть наклонилась и прошептала практически в самые губы. — Я сама пришла, помогать Джексону.  
  
Ладонь, сжатая в кулак, разомкнулась, и в лицо Стайлза полетела розоватая пыль, на несколько минут отключая сознание. Когда вернулась ясность зрения — ясность мыслей предпочла не следовать за Стайлзом. Она осталась где-то там, в тихом, заброшенном переулке. Вместе с Лидией. Стайлз ощутил холодную землю под спиной, связанные веревкой руки и ноги, а также отметил присутствие густых кустарников в непосредственной близости. Перед глазами все расплывалось, одурманивающая пыль временно заблокировала благодатную силу, и голос был похож больше на хриплый шепот, нежели на внятный крик о помощи. Максимум, что смог сделать Хранитель, так это попытаться спрятать крылья, но и тут облом — благодать вернется только через несколько часов. Без нее он даже не способен связаться с Департаментом. Полный дисконнект. С обеих сторон. Оставалось надеяться, что кто-нибудь из Смотрителей заметит исчезновение одного из ангелов с радара и сложит два плюс два. Иначе, Стайлз точно задержится здесь часика на два, а то и дольше.  
  
Но беспокоило сейчас совсем другое — если Лидия помогала Джексону в этой холодной войне против Стайлза, то почему он очнулся в кустах, а не в сарае с полиэтиленовой пленкой на полу? По логике вещей, этому засранцу приспичило отомстить за свой грандиозный провал, тогда следовало бы отрезать ему крылья, а не бросать в кусты без шанса на связь и спасение.  
  
Это случилось четыре месяца назад, когда подопечный Стайлза сорвался в бесконтрольный релиз и причинил невинным людям много страданий. В тот же вечер Дюкалиона ликвидировали, а его жена — Кали, несомненно красивая и сексуальная альфа — после похорон, в порыве отчаяния и грусти оседлала бедра своего Хранителя, нарушая один из неприкосновенных законов. Надо сказать, что Джексон, который и был тем самым Хранителем, не особо-то и сопротивлялся. Кали весьма соблазнительная особа и уговоры автоматически отступали на второй план. Никто не виноват, что наивный ангел насадил горячую цыпочку на свой член. Никто не виноват, что Бойд появился рядом с ними уже через несколько минут. И, безусловно, никто не виноват, что в кабинете Высшего Суда Джексону отрезали крылья, лишили благодатной силы и отправили на Землю — к Падшим. Только Джексон подобного мнения не разделял. Он винил во всем Стайлза и его провал: если бы Дюкалион не сорвался, если бы Стайлз выполнил свою работу как следует, то его жена не слетела бы с катушек и не набросилась с голодной жадностью на первого попавшегося мужика.  
  
Честно? Стайлзу всегда было похуй на мнение Джексона. В потере крыльев этот парень виноват сам. Жаль, что Стайлз не мог раскусить его коварный план и включить свой дедуктивный процесс, поскольку извилины временно помахали ангелу беспомощными ручонками.  
  
Да, Стайлз всегда был везучим. Просто невероятно везучим. А еще, Стайлз внимательный, предусмотрительный и…  
  
— Блядь, Стайлз, ты все же такой идиот, — прошептал он и покорно заткнулся, позволяя себе свыкнуться с дерьмовой реальностью.  
  


  
***

  
  
Дерек смог высидеть почти семь минут. Нет, он не считал. Возможно, лишь первые несколько секунд. Да и не важно это. Стайлз не возвращался — вот что важнее. Дерек догадался о причине позже, когда разъединял цепкие объятия пальцев, когда вспоминал мощную взрывную волну обиды и разочарования, исходящую от Стайлза в момент ухода. Хотя, уход — это неверное обозначение. Правильнее было бы сказать — Стайлз ретировался, будто кипятком ошпаренный, а Дерек…  
  
А что Дерек? Ему понадобилось совсем немного времени для единения со своим волком и осознания важного факта — он рвется к нему так же сильно, как и человек. Бороться бессмысленно. Дереку пора бы свыкнуться, что существуют в этом мире параллели, которые способны пересекаться. И Дерек свыкся. С непоколебимым влечением, со щемящими сердце эмоциями, с тем, что Стайлз — якорь для его волка.  
  
С Дэнни они все решили без слов: трехсекундный взгляд, короткий кивок как согласие и, вскоре, Дерек уже стоял в просторном коридоре нью-йоркского кинотеатра. Стайлза в этом коридоре не было. Как и не было его в туалете, за столиками в гостевом холле, возле парадных дверей. Зато был запах — сладкий, манящий, с нотками цитрусов, молока и солнца. Фирменный запах Стайлза, который ощущался таким родным и правильным. Дерек больше не задавался вопросом, когда он успел стать таковым.  
  
Оборотень шел по ароматному следу, как ищейка в погоне за добычей. Или нет, Дерек следовал за Стайлзом, как хищник, потому что хищником и являлся. Он свернул за угол кинотеатра, прошел чуть дальше и очутился в пустынном дворике, заросшем дикой травой и редкими кустарниками. Хейл огляделся вокруг, втянул носом еще свежий запах и понял, что дальнейших передвижений не было — Стайлз либо улетел, либо провалился под землю. Даже за недолгое знакомство Дерек усвоил — оба варианта имели все шансы на успех.  
  
— Стайлз? — выкрикнул он и внимательно прислушался — городской шум на заднем фоне мешал сосредоточиться.  
— Стайлза здесь нет, — незнакомец, появившийся из-за угла покореженного сарайчика, медленным шагом приближался к оборотню с мерзкой ухмылкой на лице. — Скоро и тебя здесь не будет, Хейл. Я с удовольствием об этом позабочусь.  
  
Дерека не задели слова мальчишки. Абсолютно. Его волновало лишь странное предчувствие, что Стайлз непременно куда-то влип, и лишь от этой мысли волк внутри бесновался, требуя разорвать горло возможному обидчику.  
  
Хейл выпустил когти и окинул безразличным взглядом смазливого паренька в темно-синей ветровке и зауженных джинсах, подошедшего неосмотрительно близко. По его расчетам, для получения нужной информации будет достаточно и парочки ударов — больно щупленьким выглядел противник. Нюх же подсказывал, что перед ним и вовсе не человек. Еле ощутимый запах солнечного тепла практически выветрился, а четкий аромат палой, прогнившей листвы был настолько противен для острого обоняния, что едва не выворачивало наизнанку. Дереку хотелось как можно быстрее избавиться от этой нежеланной компании, найти Стайлза и серьезно с ним поговорить — обсудить им, точно, стоило многое.  
  
— По-хорошему расскажешь? — поинтересовался Дерек, чисто из интереса. Он стоял на месте, а на его теле не дрогнул даже мускул. — Или пойдем по известному сценарию?  
— Знаешь, я полагаю, что мы пойдем по моему сценарию. Ничего личного, Дерек, — усмехнулся парень и вытащил из кармана руку, зажатую в кулак. — На самом деле, мне нужен только Стайлз и его крылья. Точнее, мне нужно, чтобы этих крыльев у него не было, а ты — всего лишь пешка.  
 — А ты слишком много пиздишь, — сделал вывод оборотень и спустя мгновение увернулся вправо от резкого движения в свою сторону. Розовая пыль с приторно-ягодным ароматом разлетелась по воздуху, оседая на зеленой траве, а незнакомец замахнулся вновь.  
  
Дерек перехватил руку, предотвращая вторую попытку атаки, ударил по кулаку и выкрутил назад локоть до заметного хруста и громкого стона. Следом последовал еще один хруст, кажется, это было запястье. Просчитать очередной рывок оказалось несложно. Противник слишком спешил, был неосторожен и рассеян. Его сердце отбивало бешеный ритм, а на лбу выступила испарина. Вряд ли он задумывался о противостоянии, вычленив из своего плана только первые движения, обезоруживающие оборотня. Хейл знал, что невозможно создать идеальный план, основываясь лишь на жажде мести. Она не способна преподнести безоговорочную победу. Вполне возможно, с другими подобная тактика прокатывала, но Дерек — не другие. Дерек — закаленный постоянными тренировками оборотень, без привычки к проигрышу. Парень выбрал неправильную пешку.  
  
— Где Стайлз? — Хейл приставил когти к горлу мальчишки и сильнее надавил на захваченный локоть. — Не скажешь — я твои внутренности по всему дворику развешаю, как гирлянды, ты понял меня?  
— Я не знаю, правда, — завопила плененная жертва и попыталась вырваться из цепкой хватки. Зря. Когти тут же оцарапали кожу, пуская несколько бордовых капель вдоль шеи. — Лидия должна была его отвлечь, понятия не имею, каким образом она это сделала.  
  
Сердце Дерека совершило едва заметный кульбит. Как девушка может отвлечь красивого парня? Обиженного, расстроенного, злого на весь мир и, в частности, на своего подопечного?  
  
Твою мать.  
  
— Где ее найти? — последовал незамедлительный вопрос.  
Парень усмехнулся:  
— Тебя вряд ли туда пустят, Хейл. Там вход строго по пропускам.  
  
Громкий крик разорвал воздух, как острое лезвие разрезает беззащитное яблоко. На этот раз — вывихнутое плечо. Дерек не собирался церемониться, и ему было глубоко плевать на возможных свидетелей происходящего. В груди всё ныло, сжималось, томилось и требовало выхода. Продолжительные беседы не являлись отличительной чертой Дерека: ты либо говоришь, либо платишь за молчание.  
  
— Даю тебе пятнадцать секунд на размышления, и ломаю второе запястье, — злостно отчеканил оборотень, склоняясь над ухом парня. — Время пошло.  
  
Тот испуганно заскулил, а потом резко обернулся влево, завидев в поле зрения белокурую женщину, воплотившуюся из воздуха. Сумерки на улице сгущались все больше, но даже в полумраке Дерек отчетливо разглядел ее черные крылья за спиной.  
— Твой мальчуган недалеко ушел от этого места, Дерек. Отпусти этого придурка, Джексон слишком красив, чтобы его калечить, — у незваной гостьи был красивый, статный голос, а её улыбка, по хищности могла бы посоперничать с клыками Дерека. Зажатый в руке револьвер не оставлял сомнений — пули в нем аконитовые. — Я уверена, что произошло досадное недоразумение и, чуть позже, мой друг обязательно принесет Стайлзу свои извинения. Даю честное, ангельское слово.  
  
Джексон дернулся в его руках, пытаясь высвободиться, но Дерек не спешил следовать совету. Он четко давал им понять, кто правит положением.  
  
— Сначала Стайлз, — голос был хриплым, гневным, уверенным, и убеждал в серьезности сказанного. — Потом я отпущу ублюдка.  
— Ладно тебе, Дерек, к чему эти сложности? Хранитель прекрасно проводит свое время вон в том колючем кустарнике, — женщина указала тонким пальчиком за свою спину и склонила голову набок. — У ребятишек старые, как мир, разборки, просто Джексон выбрал то оружие, которое посчитал более эффективным, но не учел важные погрешности. От себя могу лишь добавить, что твой прогресс налицо, альфа, прими мои поздравления. Стайлз, очевидно, о-о-очень хорошо постарался.  
  
Услышав громкий, ироничный смех, Дерек невольно сравнил его с ультразвуком массового поражения и выпустил из своих рук пленника, подтолкнув для скорости. Джексон запнулся о лежащий камень, чуть не упал, но устоял на ногах, поскуливая при этом от боли. Хейл чувствовал его боль — вязкую, тягучую и черную, как смоль.  
  
— Он мне руку сломал, а ты его просто так отпускаешь? — прошипел парень и подошел к своей заступнице, придерживая правую кисть. — Пристрели этого гондона, Кейт, иначе я сделаю это сам.  
Ангел скривила крайне недовольное выражение лица, разбавленное злостью, и ухватила Джексона за воротник футболки:  
— Ты забыл про якорь, тупица, — ледяной шепот остудил его пыл и, окинув напоследок Дерека своим пренебрежительным взглядом, Кейт растворилась в сумраке вместе с парнишкой.  
  
Тот странный факт, что чернокрылая Кейт была способна пустить ему пулю в лоб и помочь Джексону завершить начатое, но не сделала этого — Дерек предпочел обдумать позже. Зачем тогда заступаться, если не планируешь отплатить обидчику? У Дерека сложилось впечатление, что она не заступалась, а спасала. Нет, не своего друга, более вероятно — свой зад. Дерек обязательно спросит у Стайлза, в какое дерьмо он мог залезть.  
  
 _Кстати о Стайлзе…_  
  
Оборотень двинулся вперед, прислушиваясь к шорохам и сердцебиению, а последнего, между прочим, не было слышно даже для острого слуха. Запах тоже отсутствовал — это невольно заставляло воображение представлять, в каком же состоянии сейчас находится Стайлз. Полуживом или полумертвом. Дерек не хотел проверять свою теорию и ускорил шаг. Где-то справа послышался тихий стон, едва слышный для человеческого уха, но достаточный для волка с такого расстояния. Раздвинув колючие ветки с голубыми соцветиями, Дерек облегченно выдохнул. Живой. Связанный по рукам и ногам, с вымазанными в грязи крыльями и расфокусированным взглядом, но живой, черт его возьми! Дерек снова выдохнул, отпуская напряжение.  
  
Что этот парнишка сделал с ним? Стайлз умудрялся вызывать своим нелепым, беспомощным видом разрушительную бурю эмоций в груди Хейла, и не прилагать к этому никаких усилий. Хранителя, призванного вытащить оборотня из опасности, самому хотелось оберегать от тех самых опасностей, и Дерек уже знал по какой причине, но предпочел оставить ее при себе. Не отрицать, а просто оставить внутри. Глубоко.  
  
— Де… Дерек? — устало пробормотал ангел полушепотом и уставился на оборотня глазами, полными удивления.  
— Ну, и кто кого должен спасать? — Дерек усмехнулся, скрещивая руки на груди. — Не думал поменять профессию?  
  
Стайлз обиженно разглядывал свои ноги и молчал. Ладно, возможно, перегнул чуток.  
  
— С таким словарным запасом ты мне больше нравишься, — Хейл разрезал веревки, втянул когти и отошел на один шаг, позволяя Хранителю подняться. Тот предпринял вялую попытку встать, опираясь на дерево, и у него почти получилось, если бы не внезапное желание вновь поздороваться с землей. Дерек перехватил его поперек груди и прижал к себе обмякшее тело — Стайлз почти висел на нем. — Осторожно, ангелочек, это тебе не на облака падать. Стайлз? Ты слышишь меня? Эй, Стайлз?  
— Я не могу спрятать крылья, — голос был хриплым, почти не слышным. Парень обвил руками шею оборотня, и положил голову ему на плечо, соприкасаясь кончиком носа с теплой кожей под ухом. — А еще, я хочу спать. Это все чертова пыль… она, она…  
  
Хранитель замолк и тихо засопел, щекоча своим дыханием. Неужели уснул? Просто отлично. Замечательный вечер, запоминающийся. Дерек кое-как снял куртку с плеч, накинул ее на крылья Стайлза и, осторожно подхватив его под коленями, взял на руки. Тьма постепенно сгущалась, народ не переставал заполнять улицы Нью-Йорка, высовывая свои носы из уютных пещер, а здания постепенно освещались миллионом неоновых вывесок. Дерек, несомненно, порадовался тому факту, что припарковал автомобиль в небольшом дворике, рядом с кинотеатром. Людей там ошивалось мало, а парковочных мест водилось достаточно. Лишние глаза им были ни к чему, крылья вряд ли порадуют обычного прохожего так же сильно, как они радовали Дерека. И… да, он признал это — его невероятно заводили эти мягкие, гладкие перышки, которые безумно шли Стайлзу. Ангел выглядел с ними таким невинным, несмотря на колкий язык; таким запретным, особенно, когда покусывал эти неприлично красивые губы; таким сексуальным, а постоянно задирающаяся футболка только добавляла масло в огонь. Блядь. Почему ему не подкинули Хранителя пострашнее? Сейчас было бы гораздо меньше проблем. По крайней мере, с постоянным стояком в штанах.  
  
Быстро дойдя до припаркованной машины, Дерек аккуратно уложил Стайлза на пассажирское кресло и, захлопнув дверь, несколько секунд всматривался в спящее лицо за прозрачным стеклом. Стайлз выглядел великолепно даже спящим. Возможно, спящим он выглядел ещё привлекательней, чем обычно, и от пошлых мыслей, пронесшихся в голове с громким гудком, Хейла бросило в жар. Кровь прилила к члену (как всегда вовремя), и тот ощутимо дернулся в томительном ожидании. Ей богу, этот парнишка его в могилу сведет от переизбытка спермы в яйцах. Встряхнув головой, словно пытаясь прогнать внезапное возбуждение, Дерек уселся на водительское сидение и завел мотор. Он снова взглянул на разомлевшего Хранителя, посапывающего во сне, и поймал себя на мысли, что не хочет возвращаться в свое маленькое убежище, по крайней мере сегодня. Что-то сломалось внутри, что-то растекалось по венам горячей жижей. Что-то грело под ребрами, похожее на солнце. Решение далось Дереку очень легко, как никогда прежде и, выжав до упора педаль газа, он направил Камаро в сторону своего прошлого. Если Дерек хочет пережить полнолуние, пора заканчивать с этим затянувшимся кроссом от самого себя.


	6. Личная теория

Стайлз проспал всю поездку, но все равно отвлекал Дерека от пристального наблюдения за дорогой. Во всем виноват этот поистине блядский рот — он причмокивал во сне, складывался в трубочку, открывался, будто призывая засунуть в него член, — и это было невыносимо. А еще крайне неловко, потому что Дерек никогда прежде не залипал с таким желанием на отдельные части тела, до безумия идеальные. Например, еще была шея с маленькими родинками, похожими на новый вид созвездия, которые прокладывали свой путь прямо к щеке; и пальцы – о, да, Дерек хотел бы наблюдать, как Стайлз растягивает себя этими пальцами и зажмуривается, издавая сладкие, громкие стоны, оголяя ровную линию белоснежных зубов.  
  
Черт. Плохой член, ляг на место!  
  
Дыхание утяжелилось, а сердце сбилось с привычного ритма — второй раз за час. Дерек свернул на лесную тропу и, проехав еще полмили, остановился возле асфальтированной подъездной тропы. Он оглядел особняк сквозь лобовое стекло и перевел дыхание, собирая волю в кулак. Четыре месяца беготни, и ради чего? Ведь все равно знал, что вернется сюда. Вернется к прошлому, к родным стенам, к болезненным воспоминаниям, которые, как ни странно, в данный момент совсем не беспокоили. В груди было спокойно и немного волнительно. Никакой боли, никаких страданий, никакой грусти. Как будто кровоточащую рану запечатали клеем. Дерек не знал, временное это чувство или постоянное, но предполагал, что просто устал ощущать прежние отравляющие эмоции. Теперь хотелось чего-то большего. Чего-то светлого и… солнечного.  
  
Хейл перевел свой взгляд на Хранителя, замирая на долю секунды. Ему, возможно, и хотелось. Но хотел ли этого Стайлз? Дерек был почти уверен, что ответ последует отрицательный, и от мысли, что с этим ответом придется смириться, под ребрами неприятно кольнуло. Он не вправе просить ангела о выборе. Дерек еще сам не до конца осознавал, во что вляпался и как теперь существовать дальше. Правильно говорил Стайлз — _ебучие законы._  
  
Словно услышав напряженную мыслительную работу оборотня, Стайлз приоткрыл один глаз и сонно уставился на Дерека. Затем обернулся к окну, внимательно оглядел территорию, и снова перевел свой взгляд на Дерека. По мере осмысления его местонахождения, которое, очевидно, давалось ему крайне тяжело, прищур становился все более напряженным.  
  
— Не-а, нет, это не может происходить в этой реальности. Как долго я спал, и что ты сделал с Дереком Хейлом? — голос Стайлза приходил в норму и уже не звучал, как старый мотор потрепанного джипа. — Знаешь, чувак, хуйня случается, а со мной — подозрительно часто случается. Но я отказываюсь верить в то, что ты приехал сюда добровольно, без моих подсказок. Вот, блядь, хоть ты горючими слезами заплачь — не поверю.  
— Кончилась блаженная тишина, — Хейл горько вздохнул и покосился на незамолкающий объект. — Сделай одолжение — заткнись, и постарайся её больше не нарушать.  
— Ты просишь невозможного, чувак, мой пиздеж заложен в ДНК по умолчанию, — Стайлз усмехнулся, но, противореча мимолетной улыбке на своем лице, обиженно скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся к окну. — Иногда я забываю, какой же ты на самом деле мудак.  
  
Дерек промолчал, пропуская мимо ушей очередной упрек, спешно вылез из машины и глубоко вдохнул прохладный вечерний воздух. Солнце окончательно спряталось за горизонтом, отдавая власть мерцающей на небе луне, а запах хвои наполнял грудь такой необходимой легкостью. С этим местом связано слишком много горечи, но Стайлз был прав — стоило признать очевидный проигрыш в изначальном сопротивлении. Этот болтливый Хранитель был прав во всем — чувство вины не сдержит его в следующее полнолуние. Оно убьет Хейла, окончательно съедая остатки разума. И теперь, когда волк нашел себе устойчивый якорь, было гораздо легче смотреть на облупленную краску заброшенного деревянного особняка. Лес окружал двухэтажный дом густой зеленой полосой, трава возле крыльца доставала до щиколотки, а на окнах собралась пыль, в количестве беспросветного биллиона частичек. Четыре месяца пустоты явно не пошли на пользу. Четыре месяца одиночества заставили когда-то ухоженное логово выглядеть угрюмым и ненужным.  
  
Хейл подошел к крыльцу, достал из кармана небольшую связку ключей, на которой висел один из тех, что открывал дверь в его прошлое, и несколько секунд прожигал серебристый металл красной радужкой глаз. Шум листвы за спиной навеивал грустные мысли, будоражил память и пытался подтолкнуть к обратному ходу. Природа, словно ожившая ото сна, нашептывала на ухо Дерека все его будущее: он никогда не забудет то, что здесь произошло. Никогда не смирится со смертью семьи, не заживет прекрасной, счастливой жизнью, и не важно, кто будет идти с ним бок о бок — человек, оборотень или ангел. Но ведь Дерек может попробовать, не так ли? Может попытаться, хотя бы попытаться жить дальше — жить одним днем. А что будет следующим утром, пусть останется загадкой. Хейл уже убедился — его человеческое сердце способно удивлять, выбирая себе в пристрастия самые странные объекты вожделения. Быть может, это был знак? Мягкий намек на то, что пора забывать свое новое мировоззрение, плавно возвращаясь к старому? Или четкий пинок от вечно-справедливой-Вселенной, подталкивающий к переменам? Только, вот ведь незадача: Дерек не воспринимал знаки всерьез. Он не верил в приметы и суеверия. Не верил в судьбу или предназначения. Дерек был уверен, что каждый сам в ответе за свою жизнь и всю ту херню, что случается в ней. Поэтому, Дерек окончательно решил принять на себя ответственность за собственные поступки и смело взглянул в широкие, ехидные глаза, принадлежащие неизвестности. Плевать он хотел, что там нашептывают призрачные голоса за его спиной.  
  
Ключ повернулся в замочной скважине — _здравствуй, прошлое…_  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз, конечно, не был обидчивой девчонкой, готовой надуть губы после несущественной перепалки, но этот Дерек бесил настолько, что нервы не выдерживали критической нагрузки. Нет, вы слышали? Снова _«заткнись!»,_ снова угрюмые брови и грозный, невыразительный взгляд. Зачем, спрашивается, спасал из колючих лап зеленого кустарника, если потом противно даже голос его слышать? А ведь Стайлз, вообще-то, не просил его спасать. Он бы спокойно полежал на холодной, грязной, вонючей землице, дождался пока вернется благодать (где она так долго шляется?), и сам вытащил свою задницу из передряги. Не-а, Стайлз твердо решил: никакого _«спасибо»_ для чувака, который вдруг решил, что он — Бэтмен. Еще чего! Это роль Стайлза. Это он Бэтмен, и спасать шерстяные попки — его работа. К тому же, ради уточнения, говорливость Стайлза являлась важной составляющей успешно законченной работы, иначе как еще отвлекать оборотня, которого сию минуту пытается подавить собственный волк? Прежде, чем урезать чужой словарный запас, Дереку предстояло бы всерьез задуматься над своим.  
  
 — Заткнись, Стайлз. Поменяй профессию, Стайлз. Нахуй тебе крылья, Стайлз? — передразнил ангел своего подопечного тоненьким ехидным голоском, вновь попытался спрятать белоснежные перышки, мерцающие в слабом лунном свете и, потерпев очередное поражение, вышел из машины.  
  
Он и не заметил, что так быстро стемнело. Мысли в голове уже выстраивали свою логическую цепочку, сосредоточиться на чем-то конкретном было по-прежнему сложно, но вполне выполнимо. Одурманивающая пыль всегда имела разные побочные эффекты, в зависимости от морального состояния жертвы: если ты был расстроен или напряжен — действие будет долгим, с тяжелыми отходняками и жуткой головной болью; если ты был весел и бодр — хватит и одного часа, плюс небольшая жажда. Стайлзу пиздец как не повезло. Ему, вообще, когда-нибудь повезет по-настоящему? Так, чтобы с блэк-джеком и видом на океан? Кажется, про бонусы пора забыть.  
  
Короче, Стайлз в самый ключевой момент прибывал в жутком состоянии подавленности, опустошения и грусти, поэтому одурманивающая пыль отыграется на нем по полной программе. Возможно, действие на благодатную силу будет дольше обычного — Стайлз это чувствовал своей задницей. Да так сильно чувствовал, что казалось, будто в нее засунули раскаленный лом и провернули против часовой стрелки. Так себе ощущение, надо сказать. Нихуя приятного. Особенно, когда нужно срочно связаться с Департаментом и сообщить, что Лидия без зазрения совести ворует собственность Отдела Любовных Чар и передает ее в руки Падшим.  
  
Да, Стайлз прекрасно слышал весь разговор Джексона со своим подопечным; слышал, как появилась Кейт и увела его от неминуемой смерти, вместо уличения в незаконности действий — и вот этот факт подталкивал Стайлза к весьма удручающим выводам. Кейт тоже играла против правил и не боялась свидетеля, в лице одного из Хранителей. Как только закончится действие пыли, нужно обязательно задать чернокрылой коллеге парочку наводящих вопросов, чтобы понять, какие козыри скрываются в ее рукаве. Стайлз уверен, что их там превеликое множество, иначе он бы уже восседал на карательном стуле в зале Высшего Суда — Ликвидаторы чувствуют внутренний якорь оборотня, и Кейт не исключение.  
  
 _Она знает._  
  
Она, черт возьми, знает.  
  
Так что же удерживает ее от исполнения долга? Ведь, в отличие от Кейт, у Стайлза отсутствуют секреты на ее счет. Ангелу нечем крыть один из бессмысленных козырей — в следующее полнолуние он вскроется и без помощи Кейт. Стайлз мог бы написать отчеты и указать в них совсем другой якорь, но придет судьбоносная ночь, и Ликвидаторы увидят, кто на самом деле сдерживает волка внутри. Далее всё слишком предсказуемо: доклад — арест — Падшие.  
  
Второй закон создан не просто так, и нарушать его опасно. Не столько для Хранителя, сколько для оборотня. Всё создано лишь во благо, во избежание замкнутого круга — ангелы имеют дело с сотнями оборотней, на них всегда присутствуют чужие запахи, и работа отнимает практически все свободное время. Рано или поздно якорь, коим является Хранитель, сорвется с устойчивого дна и пустит корабль в открытый океан. Ревность — сильное чувство. Порой, гораздо сильнее влюбленности.  
  
Такого Хранителя проще убрать с должности, отправить на Землю и забыть о его существовании. Нет раздражающих факторов для оборотня — нет проблем и необходимости в ликвидации. Неважно, был ты виноват в случившемся или нет. Испытывал ответные чувства или в душе царила пустота. Ты ведь Хранитель, если так произошло — храни своего оборотня, жертвуя собой. Выполняй свой долг и одновременно отвечай за нарушение. Вот, где Высшая логика. Вот, где праведный суд. Не хочешь потерять крылья — следуй указаниям.  
  
Сколько раз Стайлз упоминал об этих дебильных законах? Стоит упомянуть вновь, потому что они уже решили чужую судьбу.  
  
Надо бы злиться. На Дерека, на Департамент, на правила. На всех, кто решает судьбу Стайлза, не спросив об этом его самого, но злиться не получалось. По крайней мере, так как хотелось бы. И Стайлз уже знал, почему.  
  
— Эй, Дерек? Ау! — прокричал Стайлз, заглядывая в темный коридор пустующего особняка. Внутри пахло сыростью и затхлостью, а раздающееся эхо вызывало легкое волнение. Не хотел бы он оказаться здесь в одиночестве. – Эй, большой и страшный серый волк? Красную шапочку заказывал?  
— Я не голоден, — ангел подпрыгнул на месте и взялся за сердце, когда Дерек неожиданно появился за спиной. Его голос звучал тихо, а губы находились в опасной близости от шеи Хранителя.  
— Твою гребаную мать, Дерек! Я, вообще-то, так и сдохнуть могу. Прямо насмерть, — Стайлз перевел дыхание и оперся рукой на лестничные перила. — Знаешь, как выглядит сердечный приступ у ангелов? Вот так, блядь, он и выглядит, Дерек.  
— Если слишком сильно испугался, то уборная прямо и направо, — Дерек обошел его и щелкнул выключателем возле входа в ближайшую комнату — тусклый свет от люстры осветил помещение, и стало гораздо уютней. Что ему мешало сделать это раньше?  
  
Румянец на щеках Стайлза начал медленно оккупировать новые территории: сначала уши, затем шею. Глаза затопили гнев и раздражение, а губы сомкнулись в тонкую линию, вот-вот готовые выдать невероятно саркастическую речь, но в этот момент…  
  
—  _Очаровательно,_  — выдал оборотень, а Стайлз замер, не совсем понимая сказанного. Злость на недавнюю колкость быстро улетучилась, оставляя после себя сплошное негодование.  
  
Одно слово, способное ввести в ступор. Откуда Дереку вообще известны подобные слова?  
  
— Очаровательно? — поинтересовался Стайлз и сделал неуверенный шаг в сторону Хейла. — И что же ты находишь здесь очаровательным? Кстати, Дерек, привыкай выражаться более многосложно — это автоматически отметает лишние вопросы.  
  
Вопреки грозному и безразличному тону, Стайлза словно тянуло к непривычной волне чужой нежности. Это было странно, ведь перед ним — Дерек, который, скорее всего, уже смог успешно перебороть нежелательную привязанность и запретное влечение. Просто приказал себе не думать об этом и все. Хейл несколько секунд рассматривал свои кроссовки, затем поднял взгляд на Стайлза и скрестил руки на груди, видимо, пытаясь выстроить вокруг себя невидимую защитную стену.  
  
— Я не из тех, кто говорит много и не по делу, разве это плохо? — Дерек стоял на месте, внимательно рассматривая Хранителя, словно подмечая каждую мелочь. — И очаровательным я считаю тебя. Заебался уже молчать, если честно.  
  
Стайлз нервно сглотнул. К таким откровениям он не был готов. Ощущать это на расстоянии – да. Слышать из уст Дерека – нет. Еще ни один подопечный не проявлял к нему такой интерес. Прямой, сексуальный, опасный. Ангел подозревал, что Дерек испытывал не только влечение, потому что якорь стремительно укреплялся, и ощущение спокойствия накрывало Хранителя с каждым часом всё больше и больше. Но с учетом того, кто являлся этим якорем — дела обстояли весьма паршиво. И Стайлз впервые не знал, что ему делать: кидаться на Дерека с поцелуями или же с кулаками. Оборотень, видимо, уловив чужой страх, поспешил опровергнуть пугающие мысли:  
  
— Я не собираюсь тебя ни о чем просить, это было бы глупо.  
— Нихрена ты не понимаешь, Дерек, — в горле пересохло, и Стайлз машинально потер его ладонью, пытаясь прогнать неприятные ощущения. — Здесь и просить не надо — меня лишат крыльев, как только настанет полнолуние. А знаешь почему? Потому что ты выбрал неправильный якорь, и дело тут не только в нарушении закона, всё гораздо сложнее.  
— Меня не пугают сложности, — Хейл оперся на дверной косяк и огляделся вокруг — этих сложностей у него тонна и маленький мешочек. — И я ничего не могу сделать с тем, что уже произошло. Ты сам должен это понимать.  
— Понимаю, — покивал Стайлз и, сделав еще несколько шагов, оказался слишком близко к своему подопечному, с легкостью улавливая запах его одеколона. Он снова заговорил полушепотом, будто боялся, что их услышат. — Только знаешь в чем проблема, чувак? В дерьме оказываешься не ты, а я. И где же эта чертова справедливость, когда она так нужна? Почему никто не задумывается о том, что мне хотелось бы сделать все добровольно, а не…  
  
Резкое движение, которое проскочило мимо сознания, заставило Стайлза вздрогнуть. И вот рука Дерека уже обхватила воротник футболки и притянула к себе, а теплые, слегка шершавые губы прикоснулись к губам ангела в осторожном поцелуе. Как он это допустил? Уже неважно. Дерек не терял времени напрасно — скользнул языком в приоткрывшийся рот, подавляя свою довольную улыбку, и углубил поцелуй.  
  
А Стайлз ответил. С полной самоотдачей, с чуть слышным стоном, с абсолютной потерей контроля. Он вновь провалился в пропасть. Можно ли провалиться в пропасть дважды? Оказывается, Стайлз на многое способен.  
  
Прикосновения становились более раскрепощённые, Стайлз ощущал в них и страсть, и порочность, и нежность. Дерек поглаживал ангела по щекам, очерчивая скулы, затем спустился на ключицы, провел ладонями по талии и бедрам, медленно смещаясь к ягодицам. Стайлз обеими руками стиснул мощные плечи оборотня, что-то неразборчиво простонал прямо в его губы и отстранился для очень необходимого глотка воздуха. Сбитое дыхание давало четко понять — тормоза срывает у обоих, с пронзительным и громким скрипом.  
  
Господи, как же Стайлз устал отрицать очевидные факты. Дерек был нереально горяч, безумно сексуален и непередаваемо красив. Стайлз потерялся уже на следующий день, после их встречи. Стайлз пропал в этих оливковых глазах еще тем утром, в маленькой кухоньке. Признавать это было стыдно и опасно. Сейчас ничего не изменилось, но проснувшийся вулкан не успокоить камнем, затыкая кратер. Лава, когда настигнет своего пика, все равно найдет выход. Как ни старайся.  
  
— Все еще чувствуешь себя жертвой? — прошептал Дерек и поцеловал одну из родинок на шее Хранителя. Стайлз вздрогнул и прижался еще сильнее, желая прилипнуть к нему всем телом. — Ты хочешь этого не меньше меня, ангелочек, о какой справедливости шла речь?  
— Забудь, в жопу справедливость, — Стайлз провел ладонью по ширинке Дерека, чуть сжимая член через грубую ткань, и был тут же прижат к стене с рукой у горла. Пальцы смыкались несильно, но достаточно для того, чтобы секундная вспышка паники озарила голову. — Дерек? Ты чего? Не глупи, о’кей?  
— Если начну, уже не остановлюсь, — процедил Хейл сквозь сжатые зубы и прикоснулся кончиком носа к щеке Хранителя. — Блядь, Стайлз, я так тебя хочу, что просто не смогу остановиться, слышишь?  
  
Кожу обдало жаром, сердце бухнуло куда-то вниз, а губы сами потянулись за новым поцелуем, издавая при этом низкий стон. Он запросто мог кончить только от нескольких слов.  
  
Да, здесь нечего обдумывать — Стайлз обязательно прекратит это безобразие, как только почувствует возвращение силы. Обязательно прекратит. Воспользуется подвернувшимся случаем мертвой тишины, и прекратит. Да. Он уже говорил, что обязательно сделает это?  
  


***

  
  
При каждом прикосновении Дерек ощущал под пальцами горячую кожу, и ему безумно хотелось оставить на ней свою метку. Вроде бы, банальные животные инстинкты, но от одной лишь мысли волосы на затылке становились дыбом. Волк хотел, чтобы Стайлз принадлежал ему. Дерек хотел, чтобы Стайлз просто не уходил.  
  
Он приподнял Хранителя за задницу, а тот послушно обвил ногами талию Дерека, пока они осторожно поднимались на второй этаж. Ангел не унимался, зацеловывая щеки, губы, шею. Казалось, что он хочет забраться прямиком под кожу и остаться там, в виде искренней нежности. Дерек ощущал его эмоции и не мог насытиться. Не мог до конца поверить, что они собираются сделать это — прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, в старом особняке семьи Хейл. В груди Дерека ни одного противоречивого чувства. Только удивление, что Стайлз ответил взаимностью.  
  
Каждая ступенька была словно очередной круг ада. Стайлза хотелось неимоверно, а главное — неторопливо, чувствуя каждый чертов момент, но он четко дал понять, что время на исходе, благодать могла вернуться к хозяину в любой момент. Дерек предпочел не думать о том, что будет, когда она вернется. Куда приятней представлять, как этот парнишка стонет под ним, выгибается, обхватывает ногами и насаживается глубже и глубже.  
  
Спустя, казалось бы, вечность, Хейл пнул ногой дверь своей старой спальни, дошагал до кровати и, с трудом откинув ногой покрывало, аккуратно уложил Стайлза на темно-синие простыни. Сам он удобно устроился между разведенных ног, наслаждаясь тесной близостью. Ему было хорошо со Стайлзом, будто тот открыл потайную дверь, о которой Дерек прежде не догадывался. Подобрал ключик и открыл, сам того не подозревая.  
  
— Здесь воняет дохлыми енотами, — усмехнулся ангел и притянул Дерека ближе, — спрятал парочку под кроватью, на черный день?  
— Я собираюсь тебя трахнуть, Стайлз, заткнись и наслаждайся, — он наклонился и легонько прикусил мочку уха, следом пройдясь кончиком языка по ушной раковине.  
— Сейчас твое _«заткнись»_ звучит пиздец как сексуально, — ангел потерся вздыбленной ширинкой о пах Дерека и зашипел от слишком острого ощущения — молния джинсов давила на член так больно и приятно одновременно. — Скажешь это еще раз, и я кончу прямо в штаны.  
  
Дерек громко зарычал, практически оголив клыки, и отстранился к прикроватному шкафчику, наполовину свисая с постели. Он достал оттуда небольшую картонную коробку, рыская по ней в поисках смазки и презервативов. Как только нужные принадлежности оказались в руке, Дерек тут же поспешил вернуться к прерванным объятиям, которые очень не хотелось разрывать. Оказывается, Стайлз действительно такой, как представлял себе Дерек — сладкий, вкусный, теплый. Не только его губы — весь Стайлз был таковым. Дерек не хотел терять это приятное ощущение тянущей, щемящей мягкости внутри от прикосновений, от поцелуев. Дерек не хотел терять Стайлза и понял это основательно.  
  
Длинные пальцы забрались под майку оборотня и прочертили линию от ключиц до выступающих ребер, а затем переместились на спину, поглаживая лопатки. Дерек никогда не скажет Стайлзу, что от этих незначительных жестов внутренности сжимались томительным спазмом. Наверное, не скажет… Он быстро разобрался с их одеждой, скидывая ее возле кровати одним большим комком, и мысленно проклял крылья, мешающие снять футболку до конца. А еще, проклял время, выставляющее свои рамки. Потому что Стайлз был нужен без ограничений, без каких-либо запретов.  
  
— Стайлз? — позвал Дерек почти шепотом, открывая одной рукой тюбик со смазкой, а второй лаская его крепко стоящий член. Тот лишь что-то промычал в ответ, теряясь в удовольствии. — Стайлз, детка, открой глаза. Я хочу их видеть.  
—  _ОбожеДерек..._  
  
Хранитель выгнулся от прикосновения влажных пальцев к сжавшемуся отверстию и громко простонал его имя, когда один из них оказался внутри. Стайлз был узким, и от этого собственный член дергался, предвкушая долгожданное проникновение. Дерек знал, что секунды отсчитываются, словно детонатор, поэтому за первым пальцем почти сразу последовал второй. Уверенные движения бедрами в такт говорили, что Дерек на правильном пути.  
  
— Дерек… поторопись, — обрывисто прохрипел Стайлз и глубже насадился на пальцы, задевая внутри бугорок, похожий на кнопку ядерного взрыва. — Ох, черт, и не останавливайся. Только попробуй остановиться.  
  
От низкого возбужденного голоса, и обдолбанного пошлостью взгляда, Дереку хотелось выть. В прямом смысле. Выть так громко, чтобы все знали — волк вернулся в свое логово и занимается здесь самым обалденным сексом на своей памяти.  
  
Никто так не отдавался Дереку. Никто так не стонал — откровенно, с вызовом, с желанием. Никто не произносил его имя _так._ Дерек убьет любого, кто посмеет услышать тоже самое из этого блядского рта, честное слово.  
  
Будто оборвав все сдерживающие его ниточки, Дерек засунул третий палец, услышал умоляющие _«господибожетрахни»_ и перехватил основание своего члена, ибо пиздец. Этот голос превращал его в нетерпеливого подростка с бушующими гормонами. Еще один звук, и вся осторожность полетит к чертям, а Дерек очень хотел быть осторожным, нежным. Дерек хотел показать, что с ним Стайлз будет в безопасности. Он вытащил пальцы, раскатал резинку и провел ладонью вверх-вниз, размазывая остатки смазки.  
  
— Посмотри на меня, Стайлз, — Хейл склонился над его лицом, подхватил одной рукой под коленом, закидывая ее себе на поясницу, и начал медленно входить, глядя в темно-шоколадные глаза. Как и хотел, как требовали желания. — Черт, какой же ты…  
— Очаровательный? — тихо спросил ангел и выгнул спину, насаживаясь практически до основания. Он обвил руками плечи Дерека и замер, привыкая к ощущениям.  
  
Спустя несколько секунд тормоза отказали окончательно. Перед глазами все расплывалось, капли пота стекали по вискам и лопаткам, и даже при всем своем желании — Дерек больше не мог оставаться нежным и ласковым. Сознание затопила жажда. Огромная жажда вбивать Стайлза в матрас с такой силой, чтобы он забыл о своем предназначении, о своей огромной любви к крыльям _и остался._ С Дереком.  
  
Черт возьми, кажется… хотя, нет.  
  
Дерек начал двигаться быстрее и быстрее, короткие ногти царапали ему спину, впивались в растрепанные волосы, хватались за ягодицы и подталкивали к жесткому темпу. Стайлз уже не смотрел в глаза оборотня — он крепко зажмурился, приоткрыл рот и облизал губы, которые Дерек так и хотел поцеловать. Сегодня он не будет отказывать себе в поцелуях.  
  
Кровать беззастенчиво скрипела, прикосновения становились грубее, совпадая с движениями, а Дерек чувствовал, что скоро взорвется, как бомба с часовым механизмом. Член свободно скользил по смазке, выходя практически до конца и вновь проникая с пошлым шлепком — еще несколько движений, еще несколько стонов, еще…  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, — прошептал Стайлз сбивчивым шепотом от сильных толчков. — Ну же… _Дерек, боже мой, блядь…_  
  
Стайлз выругался, когда член в очередной раз проехался по простате, и застонал на одной ноте, больше похожей на скулеж. Хранитель кончил, сладко сжимаясь внутри, и Дереку понадобилось всего несколько движений, чтобы испытать убийственный оргазм. Эмоции Стайлза сплетались с собственными эмоциями, отчего ощущения становились просто феерические, а взгляд в полные удовольствия глаза выбивал из реальности.  
  
Дерек и подумать не мог, что секс со Стайлзом будет таким крышесносным. Дерек вообще не представлял, что этот ангел когда-нибудь позволит услышать эти нереально возбуждающие ноты низкого, хриплого голоса. Стайлз, и правда, был _очаровательным._  
  
— Теория работает, — сказал Хранитель, едва восстановив дыхание, и закряхтел, сталкивая с себя Дерека. — Чувак, ты безусловно охуенный, но очень тяжелый.  
  
Хейл перекатился на кровать, снял презерватив и, перевязав у основания, бросил в мусорное ведро рядом с письменным столом.  
— Что за теория? — поинтересовался Дерек и перевернулся набок, лицом к Стайлзу. Тот смотрел в потолок и покусывал нижнюю губу — от этого зрелища внизу живота снова потеплело.  
— Моя личная теория, волче, и я теперь даже не знаю, рад ей или нет, — Стайлз тоже перевернулся лицом к своему подопечному и загадочно прищурил глаза. Дерек провел большим пальцем по его щеке, затем легонько прикоснулся к нижней губе. Еще минута, и он снова трахнет его, ей богу. — Я не был полностью уверен, что связь вырубилась с обеих сторон. Никогда не проверял этого раньше, как-то не приходилось трахаться с подопечными.  
  
Под ребрами что-то неожиданно кольнуло. Приятно кольнуло. А еще, Дерек почувствовал сильный прилив волнения, какой не чувствовал уже давно. Ему, в принципе, сейчас было настолько легко и спокойно, что даже местонахождение не затрагивало своими болезненными воспоминаниями. Его затрагивал только Стайлз.  
  
— Значит... — все слова куда-то разбежались в поисках правильной, осторожной формулировки. Дерек не знал, как задать волнующий вопрос, чтобы не спугнуть, не нарушить эту хрупкость. — Ты вполне мог бы?..  
— Да, возможно, — коротко ответил Стайлз и поднялся с кровати, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он обтер испачканный живот своей же футболкой и посмотрел на Дерека, приподнимая брови. — Очень надеюсь, что у тебя сохранилась здесь одежда. Желательно, белая.  
  
Дерек молча кивнул, встал с кровати и подошел к Стайлзу со спины. Он выпустил когти, осторожно провел ровную линию между лопаток, не задевая крыльев, и разрезал надвое испорченную футболку. Одежда упала на пол, а Дерек, не удержавшись, втянул обратно когти и провел пальцем по мягким перышкам. Стайлз затаил дыхание. Тактильно, его крылья ощущались, словно шелк: струящийся, гладкий, приятный. Не удивительно, что Стайлз их оберегал, они того стоили. И лишь от одной мысли, что ангел рисковал ими ради близости с оборотнем — желанной, страстной близости — во рту пересыхало, а пульс заходился ускоренным ритмом.  
  
За все свои двадцать пять лет Дерек не испытывал подобных эмоций. За все свое существование, он и подумать не мог, что влюбится в ангела.  
  
Да, все верно. Если вам кажется, что вы влюбились, знайте — _вам не кажется._


	7. Грёбаный закон Мерфи

— Надо же, этот вечер становится всё лучше и лучше с каждой минутой, — Кейт закрыла крышку ноутбука и встала из-за письменного стола. Белоснежная улыбка расплылась по ее лицу, и Стайлз невольно поморщился. Интересно, только ему эта улыбка казалась отвратительной? — Давно Хранители не заглядывали к нам в гости. Прости, кофе не предлагаю, ты ведь видишь, в каких спартанских условиях мы существуем, в отличие от вас. Так что давай сразу к делу: зачем нарисовался, сладкий?  
  
Ангел улыбнулся, сделал несколько шагов вперед, развернулся и оперся бедрами на стул с металлической спинкой. Вокруг было слишком неуютно: коричневые стены, несколько двухэтажных кроватей и маленький кухонный уголок с круглым обеденным столом. Права Кейт — спартанские условия, не то что в Кампусе Хранителей. Но Стайлз не испытывал угрызений совести, никто из них не выбирал свое предназначение.  
  
— Не знал, что помимо стервы, ты еще и дурочку отлично включаешь, — Стайлз поправил на себе черную футболку, чертов Дерек так и не нашел в своем скромном гардеробе чистой белой одежды. Теперь ему предстоит улавливать на себе сотни удивленных ангельских взглядов, зато исполнил свою мечту. Внепланово. — Скажи мне на милость, Кейт, какого хрена вы творите? Ладно Джексон, он изначально пропустил раздачу мозгов, но ты... Подставляться, защищая этого придурка? Да ладно, неужели он так хорош?  
  
Ликвидатор передернула плечами, будто пытаясь расправить свои черные крылья, но так и не сделала этого — лишь улыбнулась, поистине хищно, и склонила голову набок. Стайлз приготовился защищаться, потому что фурия, стоявшая перед ним, только носила маску красивой милостивой девушки. На самом деле, внутри все давно прогнило. Насквозь.  
  
— Давай будем друг с другом честными, Стайлз, — Кейт распахнула глаза в попытке казаться добродушной. Ангел скривился от несоответствия мягкого выражения лица и металлического голоса. — Ты догадался о моем секрете, но пришел сюда, потому что я тоже располагаю пикантными подробностями. Нам не выгодно ссориться, милый, пусть это будет нашей маленькой тайной. Согласен? Кстати, должна заметить, что ты просто создан для Падших — этот цвет тебе невероятно идет. Так бы и съела.  
  
Девушка щелкнула зубами и еле слышно рыкнула. Сучка. В любой теме для разговора находила время для сексуальных домогательств.  
  
— Готов поспорить, что даже не поперхнешься, — Стайлз усмехнулся и огляделся по сторонам, — а что касается секретов, то здесь ты права, я оказался на редкость догадливым, только хотелось бы вернуться к своему первому вопросу: нахуя тебе сдался Джексон вместе с его тупорылой местью?  
  
Да-да. Стайлз обо всем догадался. Почти сразу же, как вернулась благодатная сила и мозги заработали с прежней скоростью. Дерек тогда сидел на диване в гостиной и тихо ворчал, что Хранитель собирался расхлебывать это дело в одиночку, но у Стайлза не было выбора — расскажи он остальным о своем озарении, как тут же всплывет нарушение закона. Кейт поспешит раскрыть карты, загребая в яму всех попавшихся под руку, а Стайлз пока не был готов проститься с крыльями. Не сейчас. Нужно еще провернуть парочку дел, и тогда ангела точно перестанет доканывать эта противная, надоедливая совесть.  
  
Джексон, несмотря на свой поганый характер и самовлюбленность, никогда не восхвалял высшие цели, в отличие от Кейт. Он бы не додумался отравлять оборотней одурманивающей пылью, а затем скидывать их Ликвидаторам для зачистки. Нет, у Джексона на это не хватило бы смелости. Его роль — второстепенная, а вот главный идеолог был гораздо хитрее, умнее и расчетливее. Кейт часто упоминала, что оборотни на грани срыва — сущая опасность и неважно, что Хранители способны им помочь. Подопечный Стайлза был прямым доказательством ее теории и мировоззрения: угроза должна быть ликвидирована до того, как станет таковой. Жаль, что её мнения Высший Департамент не разделял. Это частенько вводило Кейт в состояние бешенства. В поднебесной ходили разговоры, что этому ангелу нужно было дать абонемент в Эхо — принудительный санаторий для сверхъестественных существ — уж больно мозги у нее набекрень. Именно поэтому вычислить зачинщика, после той встречи в переулке, оказалось проще простого: Кейт не появляется в ненужных местах.  
  
Стайлз быстро собрал эту мозаику, посоветовал Дереку выбраться в многолюдное место, чтобы оставаться в безопасности — великий мститель мог повторить свою ошибку — и дожидаться его появления. Судя по ощущениям Хранителя, оборотень послушался его совета и находился где-то в центре города. Умница, Дерек, хоть теперь стал обращать внимание на чужие предостережения.  
  
— Милый, милый Стайлз, — протянула Кейт и скрестила руки на груди, — мне кажется, в твоем положении не стоит задавать так много вопросов. Согласись, нарушение закона Хранителя гораздо легче доказать, нежели мои благие намерения. Любопытство и длинный язык когда-нибудь сыграют с тобой злую шутку.  
— Да неужели? — ангел давно так не смеялся. Легкие буквально захлебывались воздухом — так сильно хотелось выплеснуть наружу все свое недоумение. – Ты, блядь, шутишь что ли? А то мне послышалось, что ты назвала всю эту хрень благими намерениями. Не забудь это повторить на Высшем суде, о’кей?  
— По-твоему, Дюкалион не достаточное доказательство? — Кейт выпустила крылья, понимая, что ни чем хорошим этот разговор точно не закончится. — Если бы я устранила его, как и всех остальных оборотней с нулевым прогрессом, то спасла бы несколько невинных жизней. Угроза должна быть ликвидирована до того, как станет таковой. Разве я не права, сладкий?  
  
Стайлз медленно закипал. Кровь приливала к щекам, оставляя румянец на бледной коже, а руки машинально сжимались в кулаки. Упоминание о Дюкалионе было весьма болезненным, Стайлз не хотел обсуждать своего бывшего подопечного с той, что запустила в его голову несколько десятков аконитовых пуль. За спиной ангела уже распахнулись белые крылья и медленно двигались в такт уверенным шагам — Стайлз собирался заткнуть рот этой фурии и напомнить, кто здесь выше на ранг.  
  
Кейт, завидев опасную близость, отступила назад, оскаливая свои белоснежные зубы, но Стайлз надвигался без промедления. Он подошел вплотную, сомкнул руку на ее шее и удостоился очередной хищной улыбки. Какая честь.  
  
— Если считаешь, что я буду молчать о твоем беспределе, то сейчас ты крупно обломаешься — да я лучше крыльев лишусь, чем буду с тобой заодно, — Стайлз крепче сжал свою ладонь, а Кейт схватила его за запястье, не убирая ухмылку с лица. — Ты просчиталась, Департамент настороже, так что летят к хуям твои идеалы вместе с благими намерениями.  
— Просчиталась я лишь однажды, когда попросила Джексона поставлять мне одурманивающую пыль, — прошипела девушка и резко оттолкнула руку Хранителя со своего горла. — Сдашь меня на Суд, и я заберу всех. Разве тебе не жаль эту милашку, эм, как там ее? Лидия, кажется? А еще есть Мэтт, который отравил не тех оборотней и устроил панику. Тебя возненавидят, Стайлз, даже среди Падших не будет спокойной жизни, подумай над этим.  
— Да плевать я хотел на всех вас, как и на твои предостережения, — Стайлз еле удержался, чтобы не засветить ей средний палец, руки чесались неимоверно выполнить этот простой жест. Но ангел лишь пожал плечами, спрятал крылья и провел рукой по своей футболке. — Знаешь, а мне ведь и правда идет черный цвет, хоть в этом я с тобой соглашусь.  
  
На последних словах Стайлз окончательно осознал, что его решение было правильным. Он убедился в виновности Кейт, в ее извращенных планах и в устойчивых намерениях дальнейшего шантажа. Он понял, что поступает так, как велит сердце, и совесть поддакивала ему в ответ. Осталось дело за малым — договориться с Джоном насчет маленькой услуги. Стилински-старший был для Стайлза как отец, он даже фамилии придумал для них одинаковые, для наглядности, а Джон был вовсе не против такой идеи. Тот изначально полюбил мальчишку, помог ему после провала с Дюкалионом и пристроил в курьеры для Хранителей. Стайлз не знал, чем заслужил такое отношение к себе, ведь он всегда был сплошным клубком неразмотанных проблем, но факт оставался фактом — Джон любил Стайлза, как собственного сына (о чем не уставал напоминать). Вот и сейчас ангел хотел обратиться к нему с последней, финальной просьбой: достать из Главного Хранилища кулон с благодатью, которой его лишат уже совсем скоро. Она понадобится ему, очень понадобится. Пора заглушить эти мученические позывы внутренних голосов, поющих обвинительные песни. Стайлз убедился: помощи достоин не только Дерек Хейл.  
  


***

  
  
Громкая музыка играла фоном на заднем плане, посетители бара обсуждали насущные темы отношений, денег, власти и секса, а Дерек всячески пытался абстрагироваться от этого шума. Его скромные желания и планы на сегодняшний вечер не удалялись дальше вновь обретенного дома: там уютно, тепло, и спокойно. Там тихо. Плохо только, что в данный момент там нет Стайлза. И это тоже внеплановая проблема Дерека: он переживал, беспокоился, черт возьми. Кейт создавала впечатление умного и хитрого противника, у нее были свои дальние планы, которые Стайлз спешил нарушить. Кто знает, какой путь она выберет для его устранения, ведь потеря крыльев ангела уже не пугала — он смирился с тем, что в следующее полнолуние всё решат за него. Лишь изредка упоминал, что хотел бы сделать все добровольно, поэтому он и отправился к Кейт воплощать свой собственный план.  
  
Дерек не желал отпускать его без поддержки, но все сказанные слова ударялись о настойчивый лоб Хранителя и падали на пол с разящим грохотом. Стайлз не удосужился посвятить оборотня в полный список своих намерений, лишь указал на острую необходимость многолюдного окружения и растворился в воздухе, как только заполучил обратно благодатную силу. Дерек до сих пор помнил тот момент, когда глаза Стайлза осветились белой вспышкой, и приписал этому зрелищу двадцатку по десятибалльной шкале. Будь его воля — смотрел бы на это ежедневно, желательно в постели и в момент самых активных действий.  
  
Дерек отсалютовал пустым стаканом бармену, и тот послушно повторил новую порцию двойного ирландского виски. Оборотень сделал неспешный глоток, распробовал горьковатый вкус и обернулся влево, наблюдая за подсаживающимся к нему парнишкой.  
  
Заебись. Вечер испорчен.  
  
— Твой инстинкт самосохранения заметно лажает, — Хейл взболтал подтаявший лед в бокале, сделал очередной глоток и снова посмотрел в знакомое лицо. — Разве прежний опыт тебя ничему не научил?  
  
Джексон сидел к нему вполоборота и ехидно улыбался. Дереку очень захотелось размазать эту улыбку по слащавому лицу.  
  
— Расслабься, Хейл, твою рожу я ожидал здесь увидеть меньше всего, — бывший ангел подозвал бармена и заказал порцию текилы. — Можешь проверить мои карманы — они пустые.  
— Обойдусь, — коротко ответил Дерек и обратил внимание на правую руку, которая совсем не выглядела больной, если учесть, что сломали ее около шести часов назад. — Быстро оклемался, косточки не ноют?  
— Благодать имеет свои плюсы, — подмигнул Джексон, слизнул соль с ладони и проглотил прозрачную, ядреную жидкость, закусывая ее не менее противным лаймом. Как такое вообще пьют?  
— У тебя нет благодати, придурок. Таким, как ты, она изначально должна быть противопоказана, — Дерек допил крепкий напиток и, достав из бумажника несколько купюр, подложил их под стакан. — И учти, если еще хоть раз увижу тебя рядом со Стайлзом — перегрызу глотку собственными зубами.  
— Ты прав, у меня нет силы, благодаря твоему Хранителю, зато она есть у Кейт — прекрасная альтернатива, — парень заметно напрягся, глаза захмелели уже от одной порции выпивки, а пальцы добела стиснули столешницу. — Кстати, о Стайлзе: я очень удивлен, что ты повелся на эту милую мордашку, учитывая все известные факты. Неужели тебе глубоко наплевать на смерть матери и сестричек?  
  
Хейл уже практически встал с барного стула, когда услышал эти слова, прорезавшие толстую кожу, словно нож — подтаявшее масло. Глаза затопил гнев, в груди разлилось чувство горечи, а ладони самопроизвольно сжались в кулаки. Прошла всего какая-то секунда, и Джексон уже прижимался своей наглой мордой в стойку, хрипя умоляющие фразы о пощаде.  
  
Голоса вокруг стихли, обращая свое внимание на разгорающийся скандал — стервятники херовы — а бармен замахал руками охране, подзывая к себе.  
  
— Эй, мужики, если хотите разобраться, то выметайтесь на улицу. Здесь вам не боксерский ринг, — запричитал мальчишка и уставился на них испуганным взглядом. Не удивительно, Дерек внушал устойчивое впечатление, что под горячую руку попадется любая мимо пролетающая муха.  
— Без проблем, — ответил Хейл, дернул Джексона за волосы вверх, а затем переместил руку на шиворот легкой ветровки, утаскивая его за собой к парадному входу. Охранники остановились на полпути, поняв, что драка в заведении плавно перетекает в другую локацию, и успокоились — следить за улицей не входило в их обязанности. — Готовься, дружок, в этот раз будет гораздо больнее. Я тебе, нахуй, не только запястья, но и череп сломаю.  
  
Ангел что-то ворчал, алкоголь из его крови выветрился из-за страха быть покалеченным, а возможно и убитым, но Дерек реально намеревался выбить из Джексона всю дурь. Какого хрена он себе позволяет? Даже сам Хейл не упоминал вслух о своей семье, оставляя эту тему под запретом. Когда не слышишь об их смерти из чужих уст, принимать сей факт становится гораздо легче. Так было и с отцом, после его внезапной смерти. Дереку тогда было пятнадцать, а встречная машина ехала смертельно быстро. Один удар — и Дерек лишился главного якоря. Один удар — и жизнь Дерека больше никогда не становилась прежней. Для этого была еще одна веская причина: в тот день он отчетливо видел белокрылого ангела, склонившегося над виновником аварии. Хейл знал, что встретил Хранителя, но не знал истинных причин его появления. Теперь, после знакомства со Стайлзом, пазл быстро складывался в логическую картину: оборотень на грани срыва решил уйти раньше полнолуния. Лучше бы Дерек этого не знал, так было проще.  
  
— Ну, каким способом желаешь сдохнуть? — рыкнул оборотень и прижал Джексона к бетонной стене за углом бара. Ладонь уже привычно смыкалась на его горле. — Я тебе даже выбор предоставлю: быстрым или медленным?  
— Стой, стой! Дерек, я ведь не хотел тебе грубить, серьезно, — залепетал парень, трясясь от страха. — Я просто спросил, приятель, задал интересующий вопрос, так что угомони свои альфа-примочки. Ради Бога, Дерек, убери, нахрен, эти когти!  
  
Хейл обратил внимание на руки — и правда, выпустил когти, даже не заметив. Такое с ним бывало крайне редко, но прислушавшись к внутреннему волку, Дерек пришел к выводу, что контроль на поводке. Стайлз — отличный якорь.  
  
— Я понять не могу, как вопрос моей семьи может затрагивать конкретно тебя? — оборотень легонько приложил Джексона затылком об стену, а тот зажмурился, готовясь к самому худшему. — И при чем здесь Стайлз?  
— Ого, так вы не в курсе, мистер Хейл? — парень явно осмелел, почувствовав заинтересованность разгневанного собеседника, усмехнулся и попытался убрать руку с горла — обломался. – Кхм, тогда это многое объясняет.  
— Ты бесишь! — выпалил Дерек и крепче сжал ладонь. Ангел закряхтел, пытаясь съехать по стенке вниз, но оборотень схватил его за шкирку второй рукой и вернул на место. — Помнишь, что бывает за мозгоёбство? Или освежить твою память?  
— Гор…ло отпус…ти, — прошептал Джексон и прикрыл глаза. Кажется, Дерек слегка перестарался с усилиями, но ничего — будет уроком.  
  
Хейл освободил доступ кислороду, продолжая удерживать ворот куртки в своем кулаке. Грудь тяжело вздымалась от раздражения, хотелось свалить отсюда как можно скорее, и любым способом убедиться, что со Стайлзом все в порядке.  
  
— Твой Хранитель виноват не только в моем Падении, — подал голос Джексон, потирая шею, на которой отчетливо красовались отметины от пальцев. — Его сорвавшийся подопечный, Дюкалион, по дороге на тот свет пригубил еще несколько жизней, тебе они известны — это твоя семья.  
  
Дерек замер на несколько секунд, словно горгулья под восходящим солнцем. Новость, мягко сказать, ввела его в состояние транса. Он будто вернулся в недавнее прошлое, на четыре месяца назад.   
  
_Перед глазами встала четкая картина: Талия, Кора и Лора сидели на крыльце особняка, обсуждая успехи младшей сестры на выпускных тестах. Лора была одета в свое любимое синее платье с бретельками, а на плечах лежал тоненький кардиган; мама надела серые домашние штаны и черную хенли, а волосы были убраны в аккуратный хвост; Кора, как всегда, в потертых джинсах и свободной футболке белого цвета, с распущенными каштановыми волосами. Закат отражался на счастливых лицах, а сердца не предвещали трагедии._  
  
Но, спустя несколько минут, на территорию ворвался разъяренный, обращенный монстр, и принялся раздирать их на куски. Силы неравны, волк одерживал победы одну за другой. Сначала — Лора, затем — Кора, следом — выбежавший на помощь дядя Питер, что находился в доме. Мать видела смерть своих дочерей, видела родного брата, истекающего кровью где-то за кромкой леса, под сломанным деревом. Мать отдала свою жизнь, потому что не смогла защититься. Потому что ее не смогли защитить.  
  
А теперь Дерек представил, что все могли остаться на этом крыльце, сиять улыбками, а следующим утром планировать совершеннолетие Коры, если бы не… Стайлз.  
  
Рациональность собственных мыслей совершенно не волновала. Глаза горели алыми огнями, вычленяя из воображения возможное будущее — правильное, необходимое будущее. То самое, что никогда не произойдет, потому что один из Хранителей не справился со своим заданием.  
  
Дерек отступил назад, позволяя Джексону ретироваться, даже не оглядываясь. Возможно, он приходил только сообщить эту новость, и провернул задуманное весьма тактично. Практически без жертв. Возможно, все вышло случайно, и ангелу нереально повезло быть отмщенным. Тоже практически.  
  
Последняя связная мысль, промелькнувшая в голове, содержала в себе желание вернуться домой. Не в особняк, а в убежище. Маленький диван, удобное кресло и крепкий кофе… да, определенно. Это прекрасная мысль.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз разглядывал лицо оборотня, лежащего на больничной койке. Справа, на тумбочке, стояли свежие цветы — ангел знал, что их приносит некая Мелисса, с которой Питер был очень близок. Она работала медсестрой в этом госпитале и часто заглядывала в палату, чтобы убедиться в неизменности показаний монотонно пиликающих приборов.  
  
Стайлз был у Питера уже в пятый раз.  
  
Сегодня он надеялся, что этот раз будет последним. Его план сработает, обязательно сработает. Стайлз все продумал до мелочей: заранее попросить Джона выкрасть для него благодать, которую заберут после казни; добровольно рассказать Верховным Судьям о планах Кейт, упомянуть о собственном нарушении законов и стать Падшим.  
  
 _Добровольно._  
  
Благодатная сила, полученная позже в хрустальной колбочке, будет призом за смелость и лотерейным билетом для Питера в новую жизнь. Без комы. Стайлз исцелит его, вернет обратно и, возможно, сбросит с души камень, что весит несколько тонн. Но сперва нужно было предупредить Дерека, чтобы воздержался от глупостей и дожидался его на том самом мосту, с которого все началось.  
  
Как романтично. Где началось — там и закончится.  
  
Стайлз подошел ближе к Питеру, склонил голову набок и провел ладонью по небритой щеке. Кожа была теплой, зрачки изредка дергались под закрытыми веками, а губы шелушились от недостаточной влаги. Ангел невольно залюбовался: кажется, доминантный ген красоты и охуенности передавался Хейлам по наследству. С этим не поспоришь — факты налицо.  
  
Поправив тонкое одеяло, Хранитель задержался еще на несколько секунд, принимая самое важное — окончательное — решение в своем крылатом существовании, и совершил прыжок к подопечному, который, по внутренним ощущениям, нарушил слово и переместился в старую квартиру. Плохой волк. Очень плохой. Придется Стайлзу основательно взяться за его воспитание.  
  


***

  
  
Комната встретила слабым освещением одного бра на стене, и одной угрюмой рожей в придачу. Дерек сидел на кресле и прожигал ангела красными факелами, заполняющими радужку глаз. Стайлз прищурился, улавливая в воздухе мощную волну гнева и обиды. Она прямым потоком выливалась на голову Хранителя, словно из ушата, попадала в нос, уши, затекала в горло и распространялась по всему телу. Стайлз не мог понять, что являлось причиной этих эмоций, но был точно уверен, что направлены они на него.  
  
Хейл медленно поднялся с кресла, а Стайлз машинально отступил назад. Инстинкт самосохранения подсказывал ему, что нужно молчать, нужно сваливать, но логика твердила обратное — Дерек не причинит ангелу вред, только не после случившегося. Или?  
  
— Эй, волче, ты в поряд…?  
  
Стайлзу не дали договорить. Кулак проехался по щеке, задел губу, разбивая ее до крови, и замахнулся вновь. Пока сознание постепенно возвращалось к отправной точке, удар пришелся в живот. Стайлз согнулся пополам, но устоял на ногах, поднимая на оборотня испуганный взгляд. Да, Стайлз был испуган. Дерек не обращался, не терял контроль — Дерек бил его, как человек. И это реально вызывало странные опасения.  
  
—  _Ты охуел?_  — прохрипел ангел, откашлявшись. Он с трудом разогнулся, вытер кровь с лопнувшей губы тыльной стороной ладони, и выпустил крылья. — Я не буду с тобой драться, Дерек, ни в этой жизни.  
  
Следующий удар был не кулаком, а жаль. Взяв Стайлза за шкирку, взбесившийся оборотень откинул Хранителя влево, познакомив его спину с кирпичной стеной — спина осталась не рада такому знакомству. От сильного удара затылком ангел рассмотрел много новых созвездий, некоторым успел дать название, и тут же забыть.  
  
Грёбаный закон Мерфи! Почему, когда все начинает налаживаться, нужно обязательно произойти какой-нибудь херне?  
  
— Хотя бы объясни, за что я огребаю, — Стайлз поднялся на ноги, внутри все болезненно сжималось от встречной обиды, а ноги подкашивались от головокружения, — или хочешь грохнуть меня в полном молчании? Ну же, волчара, давай, потявкай для меня на прощание.  
  
Лицо Дерека перекосило от гнева, но оборотень остался стоять на месте в нескольких шагах от Хранителя. Стайлз провел ладонью по затылку, проверяя на целостность, и усмехнулся: голова осталась невредимой, в отличие от сердца. Он не был до конца уверен, но, кажется, эта раздирающая грудную клетку боль исходила именно от него.  
  
Драться не хотелось — хотелось понять. В первую очередь, какого чёрта здесь происходит? И он обязательно получит ответы на свои вопросы, прежде чем убраться отсюда, не оглядываясь. Возможно, он принял поспешное решение.  
  
— Не думал, что тебе придется объяснять очевидные причины, Стайлз, — голос Дерека был переполнен металлом, мускулы на его теле напряглись, превращаясь в камень, а на руках постепенно появлялись когти. Так, а вот это уже плохой знак. — Может, имя Дюкалион тебе о чем-нибудь расскажет?  
  
Стайлз замер, по телу пронеслась морозная дрожь, сопоставляя реакцию и услышанное. Идиоту стало бы понятно — Дерек все знает, но откуда? Неизвестно, да и неважно. Главное, что узнал он это не от Стайлза. Да уж, так себе обстоят его дела.  
  
— Хм, ладно, отомстил? — ангел подошел ближе, не боясь следующего удара; плевать, пусть завершает начатое, можно подумать, Стайлз не считал себя виноватым. — Или еще немного кулаками помашешь? Я не против, только по зубам не бей — они не исцеляются.  
— Просто. Заткнись, — отчеканил Дерек и схватил его за грудки. — Заткнись, сука, и не смей открывать свой поганый рот.  
— О’кей, молчу, так и быть. Только скажу напоследок, что ни один твой удар не выбьет из меня чувство вины, ясно тебе? Теперь можешь мстить дальше, чувак, я потерплю.  
  
Дерек внимательно посмотрел на Хранителя, глаза не переставали гореть алым цветом, а руки по-прежнему сжимали ворот черной футболки. Мгновение спустя, Стайлз вновь оказался прижатым к стенке, вот только не броском — это было разгоряченное тело оборотня. Хейл обхватил пальцами подбородок ангела, заставляя пристально наблюдать за его действиями, а под ребрами Стайлза ожили миллиард и маленькая сотня острых иголок. Они то и дело прокалывали внутренности, заставляя испытывать холодящую боль и страх. Много страха.  
  
Нет.  
  
Нет-нет-нет!  
  
— Я еще не решил, чего мне хочется больше — проучить тебя или отыметь, — сказал Дерек хриплым голосом, а Стайлз вжался в стену. Кажется, сейчас весь его план окончательно пойдет по пизде. — Как думаешь, может, совместить оба желания?  
— Дерек, нет, ты не в себе, слышишь? — Хранитель буквально умолял, потому что не так он хотел завершить эту ночь. Совсем не так. — Дерек, мне пока еще нужны крылья, я знаю, что делаю, ты только выслушай…  
  
 _Стайлза не выслушали._  
  
Губы оборотня сомкнулись на губах ангела, прерывая все объяснения.   
  
— Ты все испортил, Дерек, — прошептал Стайлз, когда чужие губы переместились на шею. От поцелуев было и тошно, и приятно одновременно. Голова разрывалась от кучи мыслей, начиная с  _«наконец-то, скоро все закончится»_ , заканчивая _«лучше бы это и не начиналось вовсе»_. — Блядь, Дерек, ты все испортил, понимаешь? Тупой, эгоистичный волчара.  
  
Стайлз закрыл глаза. Секунды отсчитывались в сознании, как на таймере. Сопротивление бесполезно.  
  
Бойд появился за спиной Дерека, когда ангел успел досчитать до пятнадцати. Смотритель держал в руках нефритовый меч — оружие, способное убить даже бессмертного; оружие, которое отрезало любые пути отхода.  
  
— Миссия выполнена, — Стайлз попытался оттолкнуть Дерека от себя, но тот был словно в тумане, не замечая присутствия за своей спиной. — Оглянись назад, мудак, игры закончились.   
  
Хейл обернулся и моментально вернул себе прежний цвет глаз — изумрудный. Он вновь взглянул на Хранителя абсолютно нечитаемым взглядом, словно пытался сообразить, что именно натворил, и вымученно провел ладонью по лицу.   
  
Этим все сказано.  
  
Гнев может испортить даже самый идеальный план.


	8. Казнить, нельзя помиловать

Вокруг — бесконечно длинные коридоры.  
  
Вокруг — бежевые стены и белые ковры.  
  
Только на этот раз Стайлз направлялся не в Отдел Сверхъестественных Сил, а в кабинет Высшего Суда. Бойд держал его под руку, но ангел и не собирался вырываться. Зачем понапрасну растрачивать оставшиеся силы? Они ему еще понадобятся, чтобы выживать без крыльев на грешной планете.  
  
Хранитель медленными шагами приближался к необратимому будущему, опустив взгляд к полу и размышляя о поступке Дерека. Обида застилала глаза, намереваясь превратиться в слезы, а челюсть сжималась до зубного скрежета. Хейл перепутал все карты. Оборвал все ниточки. Разрушил выстроенный, четко продуманный план. Один поцелуй — множество проблем. Оправдывать ли оборотня? Брать ли во внимание всплывшую правду? Стайлз не мог определиться с ответом, слишком больно отзывался внутри совершенный поступок.  
  
С одной стороны, Дерек поддался эмоциям — это нормально. Потеря семьи не бывает бесследной, неважно, сколько прошло времени. Любая мелочь способна всколыхнуть прежние чувства, заставляя переживать старое горе вновь и вновь. Новость про Дюкалиона вынудила Дерека обернуться назад, испытать разрушающие эмоции. Возможно, в этом скрывался гораздо больший смысл, нежели видел Хранитель. Возможно, Дерек заслуживал прощения.  
  
Но, с другой стороны, человек должен строго отдавать отчет своим действиям, особенно если от них зависит чья-то судьба. Стайлз искренне верил, что Хейл в первую очередь — человек. Тогда почему же он пожелал воспользоваться своим превосходством, и втоптал ангела в грязь? Ведь Хранитель ни один раз говорил, как важны для него добровольные решения и свобода выбора. Разве люди так поступают? Стайлз пришел к выводу, что совершенно не знал людей. Не понимал.  
  
— Стайлз? — впереди послышался испуганный голос. Скотт стоял в дверях одного из Отделов и смотрел на него взволнованным взглядом. — Как же так, дружище?  
  
Ангел лишь улыбнулся натянуто-измученной улыбкой, от которой заныли щеки, и обреченно кивнул, смаргивая выступившие слезы. Он признавал свое поражение. Показывал свою боль, потому что скрывать её бессмысленно — она была видна с любого конца бескрайней Вселенной. Сердце никогда еще так сильно не болело. Стайлз никогда еще так открыто не плакал. Интересно, а как бы он отреагировал на добровольную казнь? Могут ли слезы казаться слаще, если ты уходишь по собственной воле?  
  
Хранитель видел, как поджимаются губы МакКолла, сдерживая горечь, как потухает его жизнерадостная искра и опускаются вдоль тела руки. Они со Стайлзом были слишком близки, чтобы оставить без внимания эту встречу в пустынном коридоре. Ангел чувствовал отчаяние и понимал, что делит свои эмоции на двоих со Скоттом. Как же хорошо, когда есть друг, способный разделить с тобой не только радость, но и горе. В их мире это настоящая редкость.  
  
Скотт замахал головой, пытаясь отрицать увиденное, и не хотел верить собственным глазам, а Стайлз молча прошел мимо, с грустью провожая его взглядом. Хранитель не говорил другу, что все равно лишился бы крыльев рано или поздно. Скотту совсем не обязательно это знать.  
  
Движения ног смотрелись, будто в замедленном кадре, растягивая каждую поступь на несколько секунд. С каждым шагом он приближался к Верховным Судьям и мысленно отсчитывал мгновения. Бойд рядом с ним такой молчаливый, грозный, неприступный. МакКолл позади него такой потерянный, разбитый и опустошенный. Стайлз между ними практически убит.  
  
Шаг. Еще шаг. Следующий.  
  
Одна дверь. Вторая. Последняя.  
  
Конечный путь, яркий свет, оглушающие удары собственного сердца.  
  
 _Здравствуй, неизбежное. Я не ждал тебя так скоро._  
  


***

  
  
Дерек — последний идиот. Кретин. Придурок. Болван.  
  
Как можно было так поступить с созданием, от которого немеют внутренности и холодеют пальцы? Как он мог так подвести Стайлза? А главное, как теперь вымаливать его прощение?  
  
Хейл не знал, сможет ли найти его, останется ли запах прежним, куда он пойдет после казни. Дерек ничего не знал, в том числе, почему сорвался на этот бесконтрольный гнев. Оборотень расхаживал по комнате своей квартиры, огибая гостиную по кругу, то и дело задевая ногами надоедливые углы журнального столика. Он выругался уже сотни тысяч раз: на себя, на мебель, на внутреннего волка, который подтолкнул его к поцелую.  
  
Хищник неимоверно желал, чтобы ангел принадлежал ему любым способом и как можно скорее. Заглушал рассудок, застилал пеленой разум. Волк жаждал Стайлза, хотел себе целиком и полностью, а Дерек подчинился, потому что разделял его чувства. Но вот в чем загвоздка: хищник не испытывал чувства вины, Дерек уже упоминал об этом, а Хейл испытывал его сполна.  
  
Стайлз не простит. Не поверит в оправдания, даже пробовать не стоило, ибо все сказанные слова не будут иметь и малейшего смысла. Дерек сглупил. Облажался. Его поступку не существовало объяснений.  
  
Он присел на край дивана, уперся локтями в колени и запустил пальцы в волосы. В гостиной было темно, только рассветные лучи солнца освещали помещение сквозь открытое настежь окно. Мысли кружили в голове, словно взбесившийся пчелиный рой, кололи острыми жалами и пытались выбраться наружу, разбив черепную коробку. Дереку было хреново. Если честно, так же хреново, как в первый день смерти его семьи, и второй, и третий. И все последующие дни. Хейла давно так не скручивало от паршивой горечи внутри: ему казалось, что он упустил нечто важное в своей жизни, нечто весьма ценное. Потерял то, что так усердно пытался найти — опору и умиротворение.  
  
Что. Он. Натворил?  
  
— Что ты натворил? — оборотень вскинулся, оборачиваясь в сторону незнакомого голоса, который будто бы прочел его мысли.  
  
Перед ним стоял парень, с немного скошенной челюстью, в белой футболке и бежевых штанах. Крыльев за спиной не было, но по внешнему виду и уже известным данным, Дерек был полностью уверен, что это Хранитель.  
  
— Если ты пришел на замену, то лучше проваливай, — кислота во рту была противной, разговоры не прельщали, особенно с очередным ангелом. Очевидно, суть вопроса он вообще не улавливал.  
— Я не твой новый Хранитель, в нем больше нет необходимости, — незнакомец сделал несколько шагов навстречу и сжал кулаки. — Мне важно знать, почему мой друг сейчас лишается крыльев?  
  
Дерека окатило ледяной дрожью. _Твою мать._ Слышать об этом еще больнее, нежели думать. Стайлз никогда не упоминал, что у него есть друзья. Дерек, в принципе, ничего не знал о Стайлзе.  
  
— Не знаю, наверно, ему снова не повезло с подопечным, — оборотень откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. — Я похерил весь его план.  
— Какой еще план? — ангел заинтересовано наклонил голову, скрещивая руки на груди. — К чему Стайлзу какие-то планы? Он бы мне точно рассказал о… — парень резко замолчал, словно в его голове щелкнул рубильник; взгляд округлился, то ли в испуге, то ли в удивлении, — о нарушении одного из законов Хранителей. Вы, что?.. Господи, серьезно? Я убью его.  
  
Он прищурился, рассматривая Дерека так пристально, словно сканируя насквозь. По телу растекалось неприятное ощущение, будто тебя прикололи острыми булавками на разделочном столе и собираются препарировать, как беззащитную лягушку.  
  
— Нет, ну точно убью. А потом убью тебя, Хейл, за такую откровенную подставу, — возмущался ангел, поджимая губы. — Не мог найти себе другой якорь, животное?  
  
Блаженная тишина, так необходимая его ушам и мыслительному процессу, наступила неожиданно. Дерек не обращал внимание на странного гостя, пытаясь смастерить в голове хоть какой-нибудь план. Неважно, поможет он Стайлзу или нет. Главное, чтобы был, до общей кучи. Быть может, тогда не будет так дерьмово — скажет, что принимал участие в спасении ангела у себя в голове.  
  
Ага, очень смешно, просто уржаться можно. И это говорит натренированный к битвам, беспринципный и волевой хищник? Незапланированное предательство точно задымило его мозги.  
  
— Стайлз что-то упоминал про свою благодать, — тихо проговорил Дерек, словно самому себе. — Зачем она могла ему понадобиться, он так и не сказал. Типа сюрприз.  
— Нет, типа Стайлз вконец свихнулся со своим искуплением грехов, — ангел откровенно бесился: его ноздри широко раздувались, а грудь вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания. — Это уже не обернуть вспять, но вот поддержать его начинания…  
— Значит, я не могу ему помочь, — Дерек, вроде как, спрашивал, но вопрос прозвучал слишком уж утвердительно.  
— Всё, что ты можешь сделать, Дерек, это обеспечить ему нормальную жизнь здесь, — Хранитель оглянулся вокруг, оценивая обстановку, — а я постараюсь хоть в чем-то быть ему полезным _там_ , — он кивнул на потолок и покачал головой. — Ну и наломали же вы дров, мужики.  
— Я не дам его в обиду, — уверенный голос не требовал доказательств истинности слов, — не сомневайся.  
  
Парень кивнул Дереку и растворился в воздухе, оставляя его наедине с невыносимыми чувствами. В груди всё тянуло, неприятно и противно. Не переставало болеть. Выкручивало наизнанку, и пропускало через мясорубку нервные клетки.  
  
Оказывается, любить ангелов не так-то просто, особенно если не умеешь делать это правильно.  
  


***

  
  
Комнату озарял яркий желтоватый свет. Стайлз прикрывал ладонью глаза, прищуривался и пытался внимательно рассмотреть окружение: созерцателей было много, но все лица будто сливались воедино. Хотелось закрыться, сбежать, оказаться в комнате без окон и дверей, лишь бы не чувствовать на себе столько надоедливых взглядов. Скоро ангел выполнит свои желания, будет далеко, вот только не тем способом, каким планировалось изначально.  
  
— Признаете ли вы свою вину? — мужчина в золотистом балахоне с капюшоном, скрывающим практически все лицо, спрашивал стандартные вопросы и ждал на них правдивые ответы.  
— Признаю, — ответил Стайлз и обернулся вправо.  
  
На скамейке восседали десять присяжных, один Смотритель в качестве свидетеля, и один секретарь. Полная официальность, Полнейшая необратимость.  
  
И самый крупный провал на памяти Хранителя.  
  
Надо же, Стайлз попал в самый настоящий замкнутый круг: он оплошал однажды, зато выявил нарушение закона одного из Ликвидаторов, а теперь снова оплошал, отправляясь туда, откуда все началось — на Землю. Именно там случился ключевой срыв.  
  
Стайлз такой везунчик, что даже сарказма не избежать. Был бы на его месте кто-нибудь другой — засмеялся бы до дрожи в легких. Вселенная явно за что-то невзлюбила рядового ангела, а Судьба оказалась той еще сукой.  
  
— Признаете ли вы нарушение одного из законов Хранителей? — снова монотонно прозвучавший вопрос.  
— Я преступил все три, — снова обреченный ответ.  
  
И это тоже чистейшая истина. Истина, от которой у Стайлза тряслись поджилки. Неужели, он нарушил то, что нарушать зарекался? Кажется, Хранитель бесповоротно пропал — проклятый Дерек захватил его разум, как паразит.  
  
Не отцепишь, не прогонишь, не разлюбишь.  
  
— Принимаете ли вы Обвинительный приговор? — и Стайлз посмотрел прямо перед собой, чувствуя, как сердце сбивается с ритма. Вот он, момент икс.  
— Без права на прощение. Без шанса на помилование. Без возможности на возвращение.  
  
И всё, нет путей назад — оборваны крепкие канаты, удерживающие на небесах. Слезы тоже больше не сдержать, они прокладывали соленые дорожки по щекам ангела, хоть это он тоже зарекался не делать — не плакать в зале Высшего Суда перед бездушными статуями, которым плевать на твою обиду. Им не важно, что творится в твоей душе, что в ней взрываются тысячи фейерверков, обжигая своими огнями, слепя бесконечными вспышками. Им не важно, что вскоре одному из ангелов отрежут крылья, они вынесут приговор и отправятся дальше вершить своё чёртово правосудие.  
  
Да, Стайлз знал, что будет тяжело: неимоверно, болезненно, мучительно. Знал, но все равно надеялся на лучшее, а зря — лучше уже не будет, никогда.  
  
— Суд окончен. Смотритель, исполняйте приговор, — мужчина привстал со своего кресла, так и не снимая капюшона. Конечно, такое зрелище необходимо смотреть стоя. — Ваше последнее слово, Хранитель?  
  
Стайлз подобрался, вытер стекающие слезинки, собираясь выполнить хотя бы сотую долю своего провального плана. Сучка-Кейт однозначно отправится на казнь сразу же после него.  
  
— Я желаю заявить о нарушении закона одним из Ликвидаторов. Вы позволите мне продолжить?  
  
О, Всемогущие боги! Стайлз еще никогда в жизни не разговаривал так официально. От этого тона и расстановки речи выламывало скулы — настолько сильно они были напряжены. Единственное, что по-настоящему хотел ангел, так это послать всех к хуям подальше, завершить весь этот цирк и свалить от них в гордом молчании. Горевать на Земле по своим несбывшимся мечтам и покалеченным стремлениям. Но, увы, за такие проделки Хранитель рисковал оказаться гораздо ниже необходимой точки. Люцифер обрадовался бы таким гостям, у них со Стайлзом прекрасные отношения, построенные на взаимной иронии.  
  
Золото, а не дьявол, серьезно. Чувак умеет веселиться.  
  
— Позволяю, но выношу предупреждение: ваши слова будет сканировать Смотритель, — согласился судья и остался стоять возле своего кресла. — Вернон?  
  
Парень с нефритовым мечом в руке кивнул, и озарил глаза белым светом. Благодатная сила имела множество полезных примочек, как же Стайлзу будет ее не хватать.  
  
— У всех отравлений есть один виновник — Кейт. Ликвидатор точно действовала не одна, но все приспешники мне неизвестны. Полагаю, о своих идеалах и высших целях она расскажет вам лично, господин Судья.  
  
В груди стало так легко, словно с нее убрали грузовик весом в несколько тонн. Стайлз очень надеялся, что его не попросят назвать имена известных ему соучастников, потому что предпочитал оставить эту почетную ответственность на плечах виновницы. Пусть отдувается и утаскивает за собой всех, кого посчитает нужным.  
  
Стайлз плевать на них хотел, не то настроение.  
  
— Мы рассмотрим ваше донесение, — кивнул чувак-без-лица и сел обратно на свой трон. Бойд утвердительно покачал головой, соглашаясь с правдивостью слов, и двинулся в сторону ангела. — А теперь, Хранитель, я попрошу вас прочесть мантру, лишающую благодати. Казнь состоится незамедлительно.  
— Небеса и Преисподняя, между ними покоится жизнь, — Стайлз зажмурился, сжимая кулаки, — Падший следует иной дорогой, но благодать не следует за ним.  
  
Тело бросило в жар, прокатываясь обжигающей волной по позвоночнику, снизу вверх. Ангел резко прогнулся в спине, расставил руки в стороны, и открыл рот в немом крике. Глаза засияли жемчужным свечением, высвобождая силу из хозяина раз и навсегда. Последнее, что помнил Хранитель — острую боль, пронзившую изнутри. Последнее, что видел — замахнувшийся нефритовый меч в руках Смотрителя.  
  
Темнота заполнила сознание. Подчинила себе. Завладела всей территорией.  
  
Отныне, темнота стала неотъемлемой частью Стайлза.  
  
Отныне, Стайлз не уверен, что сможет чувствовать свет.


	9. Эпилог

Дерек приходил на Манхэттенский мост четыре дня подряд. Он не был уверен в том, что встретит здесь Стайлза. Как и не был уверен, что Стайлз вообще желает его лицезреть после совершенной глупости. Но внутри своими пушистыми крыльями трепыхалась надежда. А вдруг?  
  
В этот вечер, оборотень выиграл лотерейный билет, потому что в нескольких шагах от него стоял парнишка и задумчиво смотрел куда-то вдаль. На нем была черная футболка и такие же черные штаны, а волосы на голове были коротко подстрижены. Тем не менее, несмотря на новую прическу Дерек точно знал, это — Хранитель. Его Хранитель.  
  
Он приближался к Стайлзу медленно, но уверенно. Руки спрятаны в карманы кожаной куртки, а внутри разрушающая буря. Хейл понятия не имел, что будет говорить ангелу, падшему по его вине. Не важно, добровольно или принудительно.  
  
— Если ты собираешься и в этот раз сбросить меня с моста, то учти — я не выживу, — тихо произнес Стайлз и обернулся к Дереку. Его лицо казалось еще более худым, осунувшимся, печальным. В его глазах была обида, Хейл чувствовал её. — Я знал, что ты придешь.  
— Я бы приходил сюда до тех пор, пока не встретил тебя, — без капли сомнения ответил оборотень и встал рядом с Хранителем, внимательно разглядывая его и незаметно принюхиваясь. Он выискивал физическую боль, ранения и был очень рад, когда ничего не обнаружил.  
— Это я тоже знаю. Чувствовать твое сожаление я не могу, зато видеть запросто, — Стайлз достал из кармана прозрачный флакон с белым содержимым и покрутил его в руках. — Единственное, в чем я не могу определиться, так это….  
— Что делать дальше? — закончил за него Дерек, кивая головой. — Это нормально, Стайлз. Ты имеешь право сомневаться…. И, кстати, мне нравится твоя новая прическа.  
  
Оборотень провел ладонью по короткому ежику, останавливаясь на затылке, затем медленно скользнул к шее и остановился. Тело прострелило болезненными вспышками, отдаваясь острыми иголками в груди. Он убрал руку, виновато опустив взгляд куда-то вниз на ровную водную гладь, а все слова моментально испарились.  
  
— Их больше нет, — прошептал Стайлз, прикрывая глаза. Хейла тут же окатило мощнейшим разочарованием ангела, от которого сжимались внутренности. — Это так непривычно. И больно. Это очень больно, Дерек. Просто невыносимо.  
— Мне жаль, - все, что он мог сказать в ответ. — Прости. Я виноват.  
— Виноват, — Хранитель мельком взглянул на оборотня и снова отвернулся, протягивая ему прозрачную колбу. – Но, это уже не имеет значения, чувак. Возьми, она спасет Питера, вылей ему в рот до последней капли и жди. Никому, ничего не объясняй — просто жди, пока подействует благодать.  
  
Стайлз передал оборотню свой подарок и развернулся прочь, удаляясь от Хейла медленными шагами. Дерек непонимающе смотрел в спину ангела, изредка поглядывая на колбу, и бросился следом. Он догнал его слишком быстро, а Стайлз слишком резко выдернул свое плечо из неожиданной хватки.  
  
— Я не возьму это, — Дерек развернул Стайлза к себе лицом, держа благодать в раскрытой ладони. — Тебе она нужна больше, чем Питеру. Мне не нужно искупление твоих якобы грехов, потому что их нет.  
— Эта сила Падшему не понадобится, а твой дядя не заслуживает комы. Тем более по моей вине.  
— Нет никакой вины, черт возьми! — выкрикнул Хейл, крепко сжимая кулаки, вместе с колбой. — Хватит слушать идиотов, вроде меня. Бывают оборотни, которых не спасет даже Хранитель.  
— Воу, чувак, полегче. Ты же ее раздавишь. Скотт чуть крыльев не лишился, пока доставал ее для меня, — возмутился Стайлз, пытаясь разжать его кулак. Не получилось. Разве могло быть иначе? — Мне эта благодать, теперь, пиздец как дорога. МакКолл побил собственные рекорды, помогая мне с этой херней. И даже мне не сказал, прикинь? Сам все сделал и передал ее уже здесь. Блять, разожми свой херов кулак!  
  
Хейл подчинился. Он чувствовал, насколько это важно для Хранителя, а значит, важно и для него.  
  
— Иди, Дерек. Со мной все будет в порядке, да и с тобой тоже, — ангел пристально смотрел в глаза Хейлу, еле заметно улыбаясь. — Скоро полнолуние, но мое присутствие больше не обязательно. Ты справишься и сам.  
— А что, если я скажу, что не хочу справляться сам? — оборотень протянул вторую руку, огладив Стайлза по щеке. — Я обещал твоему другу, что обеспечу тебе здесь хорошее существование. И серьезно намерен сдержать свое слово.  
— Прости, но нет…. Не сейчас, — парнишка убрал чужую ладонь от своего лица и тяжело вздохнул. — Ты нужен Питеру, чувак, не тяни время.  
  
Стайлз обернулся на проезжающие мимо машины, снова посмотрел на Дерека и развернулся в прежнем направлении. Хейл снова смотрел ему в спину и снова ощущал пьянящую злость. На себя. На свои идиотские поступки, на свою замкнутость в пережитом горе. Дерек злился, что не был способен повлиять на ситуацию. Не тогда, когда ангел настолько уверен в своих словах.  
  
В данный момент, Стайлз не желал оставаться с оборотнем. Хейл ощущал это металлическое сопротивление. Хейл его заслужил.  
  


***

  
  
Спустя двое суток, ангел сидел на деревянном крыльце и рассматривал кромку леса, замыкающую особняк Хейлов. Деревья огибали дом плотной полосой, покачивались в такт ворчливому ветру и сливались воедино, когда соприкасались друг с другом пушистой кроной.  
  
Два дня с их последней встречи с Дереком и два дня невероятной душевной боли. А также: сомнений, принятий, отрицаний, ну и приятные воспоминания тоже имели место быть. Это были сорок восемь часов адских мучений на Земле. Стайлз даже не подозревал, что душа может так сильно беспокоить своими страданиями.  
  
Он признавал необратимую влюбленность в оборотня хотя бы потому, что мог лицезреть их совместное будущее, даже открывая глаза ото сна. Стайлз видел его в каждом водителе, в каждом прохожем, в каждом окне каждого дома. Наверно, Стайлз просто сходил с ума. По Дереку Хейлу.  
  
Решение пришло утром, когда ангел лежал на одноместной койке в убежище Падших. Кроме него, там были еще двое: Ларс, поцеловавший свою подопечную; и Гринберг, вечно нарушающий внутренние правила Департамента. Обстановка нагоняла тоску, Стайлз вышел прогуляться по городу и поймал себя на мысли, что идет в сторону Манхэттенского моста. Снова.  
  
Противиться себе очень сложно, особенно, если плод твоих мечтаний сам желает обладать тобой. Желает загладить свои ошибки и больше не повторять их вовек. Ангелы умели прощать, на то они и ангелы, не важно Падшие или не совсем. Стайлз тоже умел прощать. Умел разбираться в собственных ощущениях, улавливать навязчивые потребности, а еще он научился смиряться с госпожой Судьбой (хоть сукой она оставалась, как и прежде). Поэтому, Стайлз восседал на территории Хейлов, убедившись, что квартира Дерека пуста.  
  
Солнце слепило глаза, согревало кожу своим лучами и ангел поднял вверх свой взгляд, прищуриваясь от слишком яркого света. Он скучал по небесам. Неимоверно скучал, и каждое воспоминание отзывалось в груди разламывающей болью. Стайлз, заметив черное Шевроле Камаро, посмотрел на подъездную дорожку и вздохнул, собирая всю волю в кулак. Что же, пора было принимать новые правила игры.  
  
Несколько секунд из машины никто не выходил — это заставляло опасаться в правильности своего поступка, но совсем недолго. Вскоре, дверцы распахнулись и двое мужчин предстали перед Стайлзом во всей присущей красоте. Надо же, с уложенными волосами, здоровым цветом лица и ехидной ухмылкой Питер Хейл выглядел еще привлекательней. Дерек остался стоять на месте, в то время как его дядюшка уверенным шагом начал приближаться к ангелу.  
  
Оборотень присел рядом со Стайлзом, подворачивая длинные рукава белой хенли, и выжидающе уставился на Хранителя. Стайлз по-прежнему смотрел перед собой, внимательно изучая лес. Ему не хотелось слушать благодарственные речи, но оказывается, он слишком плохо знал Хейла-старшего. Он вовсе и не собирался благодарить.  
  
— Смелый поступок, — сказал Питер, похлопывая Стайлза по плечу. — И классная прическа. Полагаю, на этом официальная часть закончена, так что я осмелюсь уйти, чтобы первый раз за четыре месяца нормально пожрать, — мужчина встал на ноги и направился к входной двери. – Ах, да…. Рад знакомству, Стайлз.  
— Это своеобразное спасибо? — парень взглянул на Питера через плечо и усмехнулся. — Мы определенно подружимся.  
— Сомневаюсь, — неприязненное выражение лица было слишком показушным. – Но, попробовать можно.  
  
Хейл кивнул, достал из кармана штанов ключ от замка и скрылся в прохладном коридоре. Стайлз сидел на своем месте, а Дерек только сейчас отлип с мертвой точки, вышагивая к особняку. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как оборотень резко остановился, оскалил клыки и выпустил когти. Ангел повернулся влево, прослеживая взгляд Хейла и насторожился.  
  
Из кромки леса вышли три человека, лица которых были до боли знакомы. Посередине стояла Кейт, сжимая в руках револьвер, справа от нее — Джексон, слева — Мэтт. Обозленные глаза говорили сами за себя: троица пришла мстить. Где они потеряли свои мозги? Выловить ангела в убежище Падших было бы гораздо умнее. Видимо, казнь прошла совсем недавно и обостренные чувства не позволяли рассуждать на несколько шагов вперед. Хранитель уже упоминал однажды, что гнев может испортить самые идеальные планы.  
  
— Сиди на месте, Стайлз, — прорычал Дерек, порываясь с места.  
— А вот хрен тебе, чувак. Раз уж мы теперь вместе — будем защищать друг друга, как одна команда, — коротко припечатал ангел и, подскочив с крыльца, стал приближаться к Падшим. Он задержался немного, оборачиваясь к застывшему в недоумении оборотню. — Я принял решение. Выполняй свое обещание, волче, иначе Скотт будет очень недоволен.  
  
Хранитель сделал еще несколько шагов и остановился от незваных гостей на приличном расстоянии, чтобы иметь свои преимущества. Стайлз не собирался драться. Он хотел лишь показать, что не утратил уверенность, даже лишившись крыльев. Теперь, ангел в полной мере ощущал свою безопасность.  
  
— Я ведь предупреждала, сладкий, что спокойной жизни среди Падших тебе не видать, — Кейт перекинула оружие из одной руки в другую и ехидно улыбнулась. — Это тупик, Стайлз. Меньше сопротивляешься — меньше страдаешь. Этот пушистый волчонок тебе не поможет.  
— Я так не думаю, — он вытянул руку вправо, запутываясь пальцами в блестящей черной шерсти оборотня, появившегося рядом. Дерек принял волчье обличие и доходил ростом до талии Стайлза, возвышаясь грозной скалой перед Падшими. — Мои преимущества имеют четыре лапы — твои не имеют мозгов.  
  
За спиной раздался рык, но ангел не обернулся. Стайлзу было достаточно видеть ужас в глазах бывших коллег — Питер Хейл явно прошел мимо их мстительных планов. Второй оборотень встал по левую сторону от Хранителя и оскалил клыки. Благодать исцелила его, придала новых сил, позволила сразу принять волчью форму. Он оказался немного крупнее Дерека, его шерсть переливалась сине-черными бликами, а глаза горели холодным голубым пламенем.  
  
— Ты на нашей территории, убирайся к черту, — Стайлз кивнул на лес, а в его голосе была металлическая уверенность, разбавленная злостью. — Если вернешься — убью.  
— Ну что ты, малыш, конечно же я вернусь, — протянула Кейт своим ехидным голоском, толкая локтем Джексона и понукая уходить. — Обязательно вернусь, Стайлз, можешь в этом не сомневаться.  
  
Падшие ангелы скрылись из вида так же быстро, как и появились, растворяясь в густой зелени окружающих деревьев. Волки стояли рядом, тяжело дышали и смотрели им вслед.  
  
Что бы ни случилось в дальнейшем, какие бы коварные планы не строила Кейт, Стайлз был полностью уверен — его не дадут в обиду.  
  
Точно так же, как и он будет до последнего вздоха защищать своих волков.  
  
Стайлз принял верное решение. Ангел смог простить Дерека за необдуманный поступок и был этому несказанно рад.  
  
Ибо, потеряв крылья, Стайлз обрел ранее не знакомый смысл. Подарил свою любовь оборотню, которого лишил семьи. Пусть, Дерек не считал его виноватым, пусть намеревался вечно клясться в своих убеждениях — Хранитель был точно уверен, что пожертвовал крыльями вполне заслуженно.  
  
Но, главное, Стайлз пожертвовал крыльями не  _из-за_ Дерека, а  _ради_ Дерека. Не важно, что привело его на Землю — добровольность или неизбежность.


End file.
